Season 7
by Kate Michele
Summary: Continuación del final del 6x23. ¿Qué pasará tras el accidente? ¿Habrá final feliz o cómo siempre algo se interpondrá entre ellos? (Pequeñas sorpresas para el futuro)
1. For what?

Anteriormente en Castle…

_Beckett vio a Castle y corrió a sus brazos. Lo abrazó como pudo por las cintas en sus manos, pero incluso así lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo contra ella y se tranquilizó al instante cuando le devolvió el gesto._

—_Pensé que te había perdido.-Le susurró.-_

—_No. Nunca. Nunca._

_KB-RC_

—_¿Qué es una gran historia de amor sin obstáculos que superar? Cada historia tiene uno. Terribles pruebas que solo los que pueden las pasan. Pero no puedes renunciar. Ese es el trato. Queremos un final feliz, no podemos renunciar._

_Poco a poco Beckett pareció convencerse con las palabras de Castle, así que le pudo dar una sonrisa que hizo que él mismo creyera aún más en lo que acababa de decirle._

_KB-RC_

—_Kate, te quiero._

—_Yo también te quiero._

_KB-RC_

Kate se bajó del coche lo más rápido que pudo y ser acercó corriendo hacia el lugar que estaba rodeado de coches de policía y algunas personas paradas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente se quedó en blanco. No sabía qué hacer. Qué decir.

Por primera vez desde la pérdida de su madre volvía a sentir esa sensación. Vacío. Algo le faltaba dentro de ella.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir llorando y llorando sin apartar la mirada del coche. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a más lugares, el coche de Rick tenía toda su atención, sin ni quiera saber si él seguía dentro.

—¡Kate! ¡Kate!

Siguió metida en su mente. Como si nada a su alrededor existiera.

Después de lo que le parecieron minutos empezó a andar de nuevo pero antes de poder dar un paso alguien le cogió del brazo.

—No, Kate.

Intentó apartarse pero no tenía fuerzas.

Intentó moverse de nuevo pero esta vez la mano fue más fuerte y en menos de un segundo se vio en los brazos de alguien.

—Tranquila.-Murmuró la voz.-

Reconoció la voz de Ryan y dejó que la abrazara. Solamente necesitaba un abrazo, no importaba de quien, solamente sentirse… Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Quería cerrar los ojos y que todo fuera un mal sueño.

—Tranquila.-Repitió el detective.-

Kate sintió que esta vez no solo era para tranquilizarla a ella, sino también a sí mismo.

Siguió llorando abrazada al detective sin apartar la mirada del coche en llamas, hasta que empezó a escuchar más sirenas y voces.

Apartó la mirada y vio como un poco más lejos de ellos estaban Espósito y Lanie. Casi no les podía ver, pero al distinguir como su amiga lloraba desconsolada con Espósito mientras hablaban de algo en voz baja no pudo evitar sollozar.

Lanie dirigió su mirada hacia ella, pero antes de que se acercara a ellos se vio detenida por Espósito.

Kate intentó tranquilizarse, pero lo que pasó solo la puso más nerviosa.

Unos cuantos policías y unos chicos de una ambulancia bajaron rápidamente hacia el coche de Rick.

Lanie les siguió rápidamente antes de que Espósito pudiera evitarlo. Bajó unos metros siguiéndola con cuidado y miró hacia ellos.

—Vamos, Kate.

—¿Qué?-Consiguió decir.-

—Volvamos a la casa.

—¿Qué?-Le miró alarmada.-¿Por qué?

Se apartó rápidamente de Ryan pero antes de poder bajar el detective la cogió en brazos.

—¡Suéltame!-Pataleo.-

—No.

—¡Kevin!

—Lo siento, Kate.

Kate siguió pataleando, pero aún así no tenía tantas fuerzas. Ryan le metió en el coche blanco y puso el seguro antes de montarse junto a ella.

—Volvemos a la casa.-Ordenó al conductor.-

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Ryan?-Intentó abrir la puerta.-¡Déjame salir!

—No, Kate.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Es mi marido!

—Porque no te hará bien.

—¿De veras? Puede estar muerto, Ryan. ¡Muerto!

Kate volvió a llorar y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

—Lo siento mucho, Kate.-Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.-

Dejó que el detective la abrazara y empezó a llorar más fuerte. El conductor no podía evitar mirarles por el retrovisor mientras intentaba volver a la casa lo más rápido posible.

—¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí, Ryan? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

—Nada.-Le acarició la espalda.-Todo estará bien.

—No, Kevin. Estoy harta de que todo vaya a ir bien. Nunca pasa.

—Pasará.

—No.-Sollozó.-Está muerto. Muerto, Ryan. Ahora no tengo nada.

—Somos una familia. Estamos nosotros, tu padre, Martha, Alexis…

—Pero a la única persona que necesito es a él. Todo lo que necesito es él.

Se apartó un poco y miró hacia atrás, pero era imposible ver el lugar del accidente.

—Él no está muerto, Kate.

—¿Has visto lo mismo que yo? Lo está.

—No. Castle nunca te dejaría sola. Nunca.

—Eso pensaba yo.-Murmuro.-

—Kate…

—¿Dónde está ese 'siempre' ahora, Kevin? No se ha quedado en nada más que en una sola palabra sin sentido.

—Kate…

—No, Ryan. Quiero estar sola.-Se giró poniéndose recta en el asiento.-No quiero saber nada más. Dejadme sola.

—No te dejaremos. Nunca. A Castle nunca le ha gustado verte mal, destrozada…

—Pero ahora está muerto, Ryan.-Le interrumpió.-Está muerto y no puede verme.

—Aún así él nunca hubiera querido esto.

—Pero está muerto.-Repitió en voz baja.-

Ryan imitó su gesto para sentarse.

Estaba algo enfadado con ella, no solo con Kate, también con Castle. Se suponía que él cuidaría de Kate, que los dos estarían felices juntos. Estaba enfadado con él por no poder volver a verle.

Pero se repitió la posibilidad de que hubiera saltado. Hubiera sobrevivido.

Miró de reojo a Kate, cuando se ponía así era mejor dejarla, no presionarla para que no se pusiera más nerviosa.

No pudo evitar empezar a llorar. Se mordía el labio intentando acallar el sonido, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un sollozo en voz alta cuando oyó a Kate volver a llorar sin consuelo.

Estaba algo agachada sin parar de pasar las manos por el anillo de compromiso.

Acercó su mano algo dubitativo y le cogió la otra mano. Kate se aferró a ella y siguió llorando.

—No está muerto.-Susurró.-Es un genio.-Sonrió.-Seguro que ha hecho alguna de esas tonterías y está bien.

Pero lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue a Kate encima de él, abrazándolo y sin parar de llorar.

—Todo va a estar bien. Castle es escritor y vosotros tenéis una gran historia, merecéis un gran final. Uno feliz. Aunque antes venga lo peor.


	2. For worse

Mientras llegaban a la casa, Kate se quedó durmiendo tras no parar de llorar, no solo por el cansancio físico, también por el mental.

Los invitados ya se habían marchado y por suerte nadie excepto algunos trabajadores que recogían las cosas les había visto.

Ryan la llevó hasta la habitación que Martha le había dicho. La dejó sobre la cama y se marchó dejándolas solas.

Martha se acercó hacia el armario cogió una camiseta y pantalones de la detective.

Se sentó a su lado y la movió intentado despertarla.

—Katherine, despierta.

Poco a poco fue despertándose. Abrió los ojos e intentó sonreír a la mujer, pero fue la pelirroja quien logró hacer el gesto.

—¿Por qué no te cambias? Estarás más cómoda.

Kate sentía que si hablaba empezaría a llorar, así que simplemente asintió débilmente y se incorporó en la cama sentándose en ella. No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia el lado de Rick.

—Creo que te dejaré cambiarte.

La voz de Martha se quebró por primera vez y no pudo evitar querer empezar a llorar.

La mujer se marchó. Kate se quedó unos minutos más en la cama sin dejar de mirar a cada lado de la habitación. Parecía que su cuerpo actuaba solo, se levantó lo mejor que pudo y cogió la ropa, pero se acercó de nuevo al armario.

Guardó la camiseta que le había sacado Martha y cogió una camiseta de la parte de Rick. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos no pudo evitar el acariciarla. Seguía sin poder creer que ya no estuviera.

Pero cuando sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caerle de nuevo paró de pensar de nuevo y se acercó hacia el baño.

Se quitó el vestido y se deshizo el peinado mientras se metía bajo la ducha. Se quedó bajo el agua, con la cabeza pegada a la pared sin poder parar de pensar en Rick. Siguió llorando, como si hubieran pasado horas y el agua le quemaba el cuerpo decidió salir.

Se secó y se colocó el pantalón y la camiseta sin prestar mucha atención en lo demás. Dejó el vestido en una esquina del baño y salió.

Fue hacia la cama y se metió. Se abrazó a la almohada de Rick y se quedó dormida antes de poder pensar o hacer algo más.

_KB-RC_

Martha se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del despacho. Casi no se dio cuenta de que Jim había entrado en la habitación hasta que notó una mano encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué tal estás?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.-

—Yo… Yo estoy.

—¿Alexis?

—Está encerrada en su cuarto. No quiere salir.

—Deberías dejarla así.

—Pero en este momento no puede estar sola.

—Y no lo está. Pero necesita algo de tiempo.

—¿Has visto a Katherine? Está destrozada.-Agachó la cabeza.-

—Todos lo estamos. Pero no hay nada que diga que esté muerto.

—¿Has hablado con la policía?-Le miró de nuevo.-

—No he hablado con ninguno de los detectives o Lanie, pero si la noticia no se ha filtrado es porque quizás no hayan encontrado nada.

—Gina y Paula han dicho que intentarán llevar esto lo más discreto posible. Al menos hasta que sepamos lo que ocurrió.

—¿Tú qué crees que pasó?

—No puedo creer que mi hijo haya muerto. Eso es imposible. Nunca le haría eso ni a Alexis ni a Katherine.

—Tampoco a ti, Martha.

—Solo espero que sí está bien aparezca pronto.

—Richard no puede estar muerto. Solo… Algo me dice que no lo está. Él salvó a Katie una vez, nunca le hubiera metido en la oscuridad de nuevo.

—Ella estará bien. Sabe que es lo que Richard hubiera querido y lo cumplirá.

—No estoy tan seguro. ¿Sabes eso de que cuando perdemos a alguien importante dejamos de ser nosotros? Eso le pasó a Katie. Me pasó a mí. La única vez que me pareció verla de nuevo fue cuando empezó a leer sus libros y supe que había vuelto a mí el día que me todos sus temas de conversación eran sus tonterías.

—Pero Katherine es fuerte. Si… Si es verdad que está… Que no va a volver lo superará. A su manera pero lo hará.

—No. Ni siquiera tú podrías volver a ser tú misma.

—Se hace tarde Jim, ¿por qué no te vas a la cama?-Apartó la mirada.-

Jim notó como Martha empezaba a tensarse, incómoda, como si lo único que saliera por su boca fueran palabras que ni ella creía, pero que trataban de convencer a cualquiera.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Bien.-Se levantó.-Seguro que por la mañana tenemos más noticias.

—Seguro.

Esperó a que Jim se marchara para empezar a llorar.

Había visto como su nieta corría hacia su habitación nada más saber la noticia, como se encerraba e intentaba que nadie la siguiera, que nadie la apoyara.

Había intentado mantener la calma entre todos los invitados, pero cuando les tuvo que decir que la boda se suspendía no pudo hacerlo. Esa fue la primera vez que se rompió. Así que Paula se encargó de decirlo sin entrar en detalles.

Algo en ella quería pensar que Richard seguía vivo. Que nada malo le había pasado.

Pero cuando vio a Kate… Nunca la había visto así. En todos estos años… Nunca.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la fuerte en estos momentos tendría que ser ella. Quien mantuviera a la 'familia' unida. Pero nunca había sido buena para eso.

Después de unos minutos más llorando se levantó y cogió una botella de whisky del armario de bebidas de su hijo en su despacho. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y después de colocar unos álbumes sobre la mesa empezó a ponerse una copa mientras pasaba las páginas.

_KB-RC_

Ryan se quitó la pajarita y la colocó junto a la de Espósito. Le miró unos segundos y enseguida empezó a mirar sus papeles.

Desde que habían llegado a la comisaría estaban trabajando en el accidente. Al igual que Lanie desde su laboratorio.

Antes, habían encontrado algo en el coche. Un cuerpo, pero estaba tan quemado que no podían sacar nada para identificarlo en esos momentos, así que tenían que esperar a las pruebas dentales.

—¿Piensas que era Castle?-Preguntó en voz baja.-

Ryan sintió como la mirada de Espósito se fijaba solo en él. Apartó la mirada con algo de temor de los papeles y le miró. Desde que habían llegado los dos necesitaban hablar de lo ocurrido, pero parecía que los dos preferían callarse.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué no lo sabes?

—Porque era su coche.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no era él?

—Que ha trabajado con nosotros.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Dijo algo enfadado.-

—Tranquilo, Ryan. Sabes que… Simplemente no puede estar muerto.

—No. No puede estarlo.

—Y no lo está.

Ryan esperó a que siguiera, pero parecía que el detective se había vuelto a centrar en su tarea.

—¿Y si lo está?-Preguntó en voz baja.-

—Si lo está encontraremos al culpable y lo pondremos entre rejas. Eso si tiene suerte.

_KB-RC_

Kate llevaba unos minutos despierta, no había podido evitar coger su teléfono y mirar las últimas fotos que tenía con Rick, aunque le doliera. Seguía abrazada a la almohada sin parar de llorar, aunque en voz baja.

Sintió como su lado de la cama bajaba un poco, pero ni siquiera se molestó en mirar quien era.

Sintió como la abrazaban y giró un poco la cabeza.

—Alexis…-Susurró.-

—Lo siento mucho.-Dijo llorando.-

—Cállate.-Se giró hacia ella abrazándola.-

—¿Me puedo quedar contigo?-Se apretó más a ella.-

—Claro. ¿Estás bien?

—No. Lo echo de menos.

—Tranquila.

—Está muerto, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

—No quiero saber nada más de nada.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Pero no por siempre.

—Te prometo que pase lo que pase todo acabará bien.

—¿Encontraremos al que le hizo esto, verdad? No fue solo un simple accidente, alguien tiene que estar detrás.

—Claro que lo encontraré.

—No, Kate.-Le miró.-Encontraremos. Juntas.

Kate se quedó helada mientras la joven pelirroja volvía a abrazarle.

No podía pensar así, era demasiado joven para vivir pensando y para encontrar a la persona que se llevó a su padre. Ella podía hacerlo, era lo único que de verdad valía la pena en su vida. Él era su vida.

Las palabras de Alexis fueron como una jarra de agua fría para ella. No podía dejar que se convirtiera en ella, no podía dejar que Alexis sacrificara su vida por venganza al igual que ella.

—Lo encontraremos.-Repitió ella en voz baja.-


	3. For better

—¿Sí?

—Siento llamarte a estas horas, pero necesito ayuda.

—¿Martha?-Preguntó extrañado.-

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

—Estaba escrito en un libro de Richard.

—¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Ha pasado algo horrible, Jack.

—Estás empezando a preocuparme. ¿Estáis en peligro?

—No. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—No sabemos si está muerto o no.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién puede estar muerto?

—Richard.

—¿Richard? ¿Nuestro Rick?

—Sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Ha tenido un accidente de coche. De momento solo estamos seguros de que su coche está involucrado en el accidente, pero no sabemos si él también lo está.

—Es… Es imposible que Richard haya tenido algún tipo de accidente.

—Ocurrió ayer. Antes de la boda.

—Llamaré a un par de contactos para ver lo que me dicen.

—Gracias.

—No tienes porqué dármelas.

—Sí que tengo que hacerlo.

—No. Es mi hijo también.-Colgó.-

_KB-RC_

Espósito y Ryan entraron a la morgue, en seguida fueron hacia el lugar donde estaba Lanie, pero cuando llegaron estaba vacío, así que salieron y fueron hacia la sala que utilizaban para descansar allí.

Cuando entraron la vieron con algo de ropa que había cogido de algunos residentes y una bata. Estaba con algunos informes y se acercaron hacia ella para luego sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué tal?-Le preguntó Ryan.-

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar en esta situación.

—¿Has hablado con Beckett?-Preguntó Espósito.-

—No. Pero Jim me llamó y me pidió que llevara algo de ropa, parece que se va a quedar allí un tiempo.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—Sí.-Sonrió.-Las pruebas dentales dicen que no es Castle.

Los dos detectives se tranquilizaron al instante y se sonrieron.

—Entonces… Está bien.-Dijo Ryan.-

—La policía no encontró ningún otro coche por los alrededores y por el golpe en la parte trasera fue empujado, pero me han llegado algunas noticias de que no solo había una marca, sino dos.

—¿Dos coches?-Preguntó Lanie.-

—Tory está intentando conseguir imágenes. Alguna cerca de la entrada a esa carretera que nos ayude a encontrar algo con lo que seguir. Parece algo imposible, pero al menos tenemos que intentarlo.

—¿Debemos de decirle esto a Kate?

—Claro que no.-Dijo Lanie.-Esperaremos hasta estar muy seguros de todo.

—Bien.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Espósito.

—¿Quién es?-Preguntó Ryan.-

—Desconocido.-Colgó.-

—Vale. Entonces las pruebas dentales dicen que no es Castle, sabemos que salió con vida del accidente. ¿Pero quién se lo llevó entonces?

—Yo vi el cuerpo.-Empezó Lanie.-Por cómo estaba colocado, la cabeza sobre el cristal y casi nada de sangre alrededor digo que esa persona era el conductor de alguno de los otros coches.

—¿Dos personas contra Castle y aún así salió vivo?

—Quizás era el muerto el que estaba en desventaja.-Habló Espo.-

—Gates está apretando a los de las pruebas todo lo que puede, pero si alguien tiene a Castle y está en contra de él, el tiempo va en nuestra contra.

—Pero eso da igual. La cuestión es si la otra persona estaba a favor de Castle. ¿Quién a parte de nosotros es capaz de matar por él?

Lanie estuvo a punto de contestar, pero el teléfono de Espósito volvió a sonar.

Le pareció extraño que le llamaran dos veces seguidas, sobre todo un número desconocido, así que contestó.

—Espósito.

—Detective.

—Exacto. ¿Quién es?

Notó como los otros dos le miraban extraño, pero aún así se quedó.

—¿Está solo?

—Puede.

—Le llamo por Richard Castle. Quiere mi ayuda, ¿o no?

—Sí.

—Pues si está con alguien se levantará y se alejará lo máximo posible para que nadie le oiga.

—Claro, Matthews.-Se rió falsamente.-¿Por qué no me has dicho que te has cambiado de teléfono?-Se levanta.-Salgo un momento, un viejo amigo.

Espósito salió de la sala y miró por el pasillo para ver si había alguien.

—Listo.

—¿Hasta dónde han averiguado?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el accidente.

—Sabemos el culpable.-Mintió.-

—No.-Rió.-No creo.

—¿Y cómo sabe eso?

—Porque tengo más recursos que ustedes.

—¿Para qué me llama?

—Sé dónde está el señor Castle.

—¿Dónde?

—No tan rápido.

—¿Qué quiere a cambio?

—Nada.

—Claro.-Se burló.-

—Algo sí.

—Lo sabía.

—Quiero que se olviden del otro coche implicado. ¿Han llegado hasta eso?

—Sí.

—Quizá no sean tan lentos.

—¿Cómo podemos llegar hasta Castle?

—Enviaré a uno de mis hombres. Es agente del FBI así que harán lo que él diga.

—No pienso hacer caso a un agente.

—Lo hará. Lo hará si quiere que tanto el señor Castle como la detective Beckett estén a salvo. Incluso por la seguridad resto de sus amigos y la suya propia.

—Bien. ¿Ese agente es de fiar?

—Sí. Ya le he dicho que es uno de los míos.

—Acepto. Pero mi capitana tiene que estar al tanto. Es de fiar.

—Pues póngala al tanto del plan, pero solo a ella.

—¿Quién es el culpable de todo esto?

—Eso no lo puede saber. No hasta que el culpable esté muerto.

—¿Muerto?

—Es la única solución. Y no solo él, también su ayudante.

—¿Quién es usted y por qué sabe tanto?

—Poco a poco, detective. Debería estar agradecido por mi ayuda.

—Ni siquiera sé si nos podrá traicionar.

—Le recuerdo que el señor Castle está vivo por mi ayuda, detective. Soy de fiar.

—Entonces dígame su nombre.

—Debería sobrarle con saber que soy una persona que quiere que estén seguros a muertos.

—¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

Pero antes de que Espósito hubiera empezado con la segunda pregunta ya había acabado con la llamada.

Le envió un mensaje a Ryan diciéndole que volvía a comisaría y se marchó para hablar con Gates.

_KB-RC_

Jim tocó la puerta algo dubitativo, pero una voz bastante serena le respondió.

—¿Katie?

Era la primera vez que veía a su hija desde el accidente. Tenía unas grandes ojeras y llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones, con el pelo recogido en una coleta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kate siguió guardando sus cosas en la bolsa sin hacer caso a su padre. Pero le cogió la mano y se paró. Jim intentó mirarla a los ojos pero ella tenía la cabeza agachada, hasta que le obligó a mirarle y vio como tenía los ojos cristalinos, casi a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—¿Qué haces, Katie?-Miró hacia la bolsa para volver a mirarla a ella.-¿Por qué haces la maleta?

—Vuelvo a casa. A Manhattan. Al loft. Tengo que resolver esto, y por el bien de todos tengo que hacerlo ahora.

Dicho esto cerró la bolsa, se la colgó al hombro y salió de la habitación. Por suerte, Alexis estaba en su cuarto y Martha en el despacho de Richard. Jim tampoco hizo nada para detenerla, simplemente miró por la ventana hasta ver como se subía a su coche y se marchaba.

De repente le parecía volver al pasado, ver a Kate del mismo modo al que estaba al perder a Johanna, pero se consoló con el recuerdo de estos últimos dos años en los que había vuelto a ser ella, sobre todo en este último.

Además, aún le quedaba la esperanza de saber que Rick seguía vivo y que Hunt les estaba protegiendo, aunque el plan empezara con ambos rotos por el dolor.

_KB-RC_

**Tengo que decir que intentaré subir un capítulo cada día, y los días que no pueda pues subiré dos o tres o más dependiendo de los días que no suba. Este fin de semana me pondré al día, quizás más tarde incluso suba otros dos, o tres, dependiendo.**

**PD: Me alegró mucho de que guste el fic, y gracias por las reviews.**


	4. Flowers for her grave

Una semana antes…

_Kate se sentó en la silla de la isla de la cocina y se llenó una copa de vino mientras que con la otra mano cogía una libreta y un bolígrafo que había cerca._

_Escuchó como Rick salía del dormitorio y se giró sonriéndole. Él llegó hasta ella y se colocó una chaqueta antes de darle un beso en los labios._

—_¿De veras tienes que ir?-Dijo Kate pasando los brazos por su cuello.-_

—_De veras._

—_Para un día que tengo libre._

—_Lo sé. Pero con suerte habré acabado la reunión para comer y podremos ir a ese restaurante que te gusta tanto._

—_¿En serio?-Sonrió.-_

—_Claro._

—_Bien.-Volvió a besarle.-_

_Kate se resistía a dejarlo ir y le acercó más a ella, aunque él tampoco hacía nada para resistirse. Pero sabía que si llegaba tarde a la reunión tardaría más en salir, así que separó las manos de Kate de su camisa y se abrochó los botones que le había quitado._

—_No.-Le besó.-No te vayas._

—_Si me voy antes volveré antes.-Sonrió.-_

—_Verdad.-Se separó de él.-Pues vete. Ya._

—_Hasta pronto.-Le besó.-_

—_Adiós._

_Le siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta y él le sonrió antes de marcharse._

_Suspiró y se bebió un par de tragos de la copa. Empezó a jugar con el bolígrafo, dibujando algunas cosas o solamente moviéndolo, hasta que le vino una idea. _

_Todavía no había escrito sus votos. Quizás sería un buen momento para hacerlo._

_Se sentó mejor intentando pensar en que podría poner, pero nada le venía a la cabeza. Después de unos minutos apuntando algunas ideas se levantó y cogió las cosas, empezó a andar por el loft hasta que decidió meterse en el despacho de Rick._

_Era un sitio que respetaba mucho, solo lo utilizaba cuando estaba él, siempre para leer en el sofá mientras él escribía o algunas veces se quedaban para cenar aquí, hablar…_

_Le gustaba el loft, habían tenido grandes momentos aquí, pero también en su apartamento. No veía el sentido de mudarse aquí con él, pero era algo de Rick y le encantaba, pero su apartamento era una parte de ella._

_Se sentó en el sillón de Rick y movió el ratón. No le extrañó el ver de fondo una foto de ella y Alexis, así que empezó a jugar al ajedrez hasta que le vinieran ideas, pero vio que había un documento escrito._

_Lo abrió y pero eran hojas en blancos. Bajó un poco y vio algo escrito. Se sintió algo mal por querer leerlo, pero no tenía porqué enterarse._

_Se levantó rápidamente y recogió todo, después colocó un libro abierto en el libro y se sentó en el sillón de nuevo, Rick volvería tarde, pero por su llegaba antes le diera tiempo a ir hacia el sofá y no notara nada._

''_Soy el escritor aquí y debería ser fácil para mí, pero te puedo asegurar que no. Sé que he estado en esta situación otras veces, pero a la tercera va la vencida, ¿no? _

_Si digo la ver no. A la tercera no. Solo contigo._

_Sé que probablemente sea una tontería, siempre digo que eres extraordinaria o algo parecido. Intentó describirte pero te aseguro que para alguien tan impresionante como tú no hay palabras Kate. Nunca las habrá._

_Cuando te conocí, la verdad es que solamente estaba a tu alrededor porque te ponía de los nervios, me odiabas, aunque quiera pensar que no, pero me llegaste a odiar._

_Al principio no sentía que estaba enamorado de ti. Nadie llega a enamorarse tan deprisa, pero cuando te fui conociendo, cuando vi que tenías una historia quise continuarla. Quería ser tu pareja perfecta, ese que pese a encontrarse a las peores bestias siempre te ayudara a ganar y luchar contra todo._

_Quizá debería haber intentado lanzarme antes. Pero nunca quise asustarte o que te alejaras de mí, no podía dejarte marchar._

_Tengo que decir que el que nunca te hayas casado me hace pensar en que soy el único y también que ninguno de mis otros errores me asuste. _

_He hecho cosas que podrían haberte hecho echarme de tu vida. No sabes las veces que doy las gracias porque decidas quedarte junto a mí, por tenerte en mi vida. Sin duda eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, igual que mi hija e incluso mi madre._

_Nunca te dejaré marchar, Kate._

_No importa lo que nos ocurra. Tanto juntos como separados. Jamás te dejaré marchar. Nunca."_

_KB-RC_

—_¿Kate?_

_Castle cerró la puerta y dejó la chaqueta en el perchero. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Kate salir del dormitorio y le sonrió. Cuando se sentó en el sofá vio que tenía el portátil en las manos y le miró intrigado._

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_Sé que estamos viviendo juntos desde hace poco._

—_Estamos viviendo oficialmente juntos desde hace poco.-Le corrigió.-_

—_Verdad._

—_¿Y?_

—_Y he pensado que…_

—_¿Sí?_

—_Quizás deberíamos buscar una casa._

—_¿Buscar una casa? ¿Juntos?_

—_Claro. Nos vamos a casar Castle, no creo que quieras seguir viviendo aparte._

—_No, claro que no. ¿Quieres… ¿Quieres que compremos una casa juntos?_

—_Sí. Mitad y mitad. Algo tuyo y mío._

—_¿Por… ¿Por qué ahora?_

—_El loft se quedará pequeño en un futuro y quizás… No sé. Déjalo, es una tontería.-Se giró.-_

—_¿Qué?-Se levantó.-No.-La siguió.-_

_Entraron en la habitación de nuevo, pero antes de que Kate pudiera meterse en el baño la cogió girándola hacia él._

—_Ven, vamos a sentarnos._

_Se sentaron en la cama y cogió el portátil._

—_¿Has estado mirando casas?-Le miró divertido.-_

—_Es que has tardado mucho._

—_Lo siento.-Se rió.-_

—_No te rías de mí.-Le empujó cariñosamente.-_

—_No me río de ti.-Le abrazó.-¿Quieres que compremos una casa? La compramos. ¿Esta?-Señaló la pantalla.-_

—_Tenemos que querer los dos._

—_Y quiero. Quiero una casa contigo. _

_Le acarició la mejilla y Kate le sonrió antes de abrazarse más a él._

—_Y también quiero un futuro contigo._

—_Ya tenemos uno. Pero no me refería a eso._

—_¿Estabas hablando de bebés?_

—_Puede._

—_¿Vamos a tener esa charla ahora?_

—_No. Pero tenemos que empezar a pensar en eso._

—_Vale._

—_Después de la boda._

—_¿Después?_

—_Sí.-Le besó.-_

—_Vale.-Sonrió.-_

_Castle intentó mirar más la pantalla pero Kate le cogió la cabeza y volvió a besarle. Cogió el portátil dejándolo en el suelo y se subió a horcajadas en él. Siguió besándole y Rick se dejó hacer tumbándose._

—_Tenemos que ir a comer._

—_Podemos ir otro día._

—_¿Segura?_

—_¿Lo preguntas en serio?-Dijo separándose un poco.-_

—_Sí, tienes razón._

_Rick se levantó haciendo que Kate quedara debajo de él, pero mientras ella le quitaba la camisa se separó._

—_¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó ella.-_

—_¿La dirección no ponía Canadá?-Dijo sentándose un poco.-_

—_Sí.-Contestó imitando su gesto.-_

—_¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que nos mudemos a Canadá?_

—_¿Por qué no? Sus ciudades son preciosas y podríamos viajar a ver a Alexis y nuestros padres cuando queramos. Además, hace unos días querías que nos marcháramos allí._

—_¿Estás segura de querer mudarte no solo de casa sino también de país?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_No voy a volver a la escuela de derecho, soy muy mayor, y siendo policía no puedo ayudar a suficientes personas._

—_¿Entonces?_

—_Cuando mi madre murió… Me comentó que pensaba si algún día se metía en política._

—_¿Vas a… ¿Vas a meterte en política?_

—_¿Por qué no? No hasta un nivel muy conocido._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Si todo sale bien.-Se encogió de hombros.-_

_Kate le cogió del cuello besándole y acercándola a ella._

—_¿Debería llamarte Senadora Beckett?-Rió.-_

—_Canadá solo sería de vacaciones, Castle. Queda mucho para senadora._

—_Entendido, capitana._

—_Richard…_

—_Lo pillo. Me callo._

_KB-RC_

Salió de su mente y miró de nuevo hacia la tumba de su madre. Quizás ahora esos pensamientos estaban bastante lejanos, debería apartarlos de su mente hasta conseguir traer de vuelta la verdad.

Se fijó en las rosas blancas que había debajo. Que ella supiera ni su padre ni ella habían llevado flores.

Quizá eso fuera una señal. Quizá ella tampoco debía dejar marchar los pensamientos de que Castle seguía vivo.

No debía rendirse. Quizás ahora estuviera más cerca que nunca de él. Incluso muerto. Le hizo creer en ella misma más de una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo y para siempre.

_KB-RC_

**Quizás no me explique muy bien al principio, la parte en cursiva es durante unos días antes de la boda, concretamente una semana antes, después del 6x22. El final está situado en el presente, cuando Kate vuelve a Manhattan.**


	5. Deadly Game

Espósito dejó de escribir en la pizarra y se giró para mirar a Gates que estaba sentada en su silla. Todas las persianas estaban bajadas para que nadie pudiera ver lo que ocurría, pero sobre todo la información que manejaban.

—¿Está seguro que es de fiar esa persona?

—Por el teléfono parece que sí.

—No creo que el señor Castle esté muerto. Es odioso pero no como para matarlo.

—En realidad Castle sí que tiene un enemigo.

—¿Quién?-Le miró atentamente.-

—¿Ha oído hablar del 3XA?

—Sí. Y también de que está muerto.

—Pero cuando aparecieron los cuerpos parecidos a la doctora Parish y a mí. Esa mujer era su… su ayudante o algo parecido.

—¿Cree que esa mujer puede estar detrás de esto?

—No solo eso. Creo que él también está vivo.

—¿Está seguro?

—Segurísimo. Una persona no puede hacer todo esto sola.

—Bien. Si son tan peligrosos tenemos que ir con cuidado.

—El agente estará a punto de aparecer.

—Esta investigación irá con mucho secretismo, ¿entendido? Los policías necesarios.

—Claro, capitán.

Espósito se giró hacia la pizarra. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y Gates se levantó para abrirla.

—¿Sí, detective Ryan?

—Hay un agente del FBI preguntando por usted.

—Bien, que pase.-Se giró.-

—Señor.-La llamó.-

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Alguna novedad con el caso de Castle?

—Es algo clasificado, detective. Si necesitamos su ayuda le avisaremos.

Ryan la miró enfadado, después miró a Espósito, a quien dirigió otra mirada y se marchó.

Unos segundos más tarde entró un hombre al despacho, de casi unos sesenta años, con el pelo canoso.

—Soy el agente Hudson. George Hudson del FBI.

—Soy la capitana Gates y este es el detective Espósito.

—¿Viene de parte del señor Hunt?-Preguntó Espo.-

—Exacto. ¿Qué tienen?-Dijo acercándose hacia la pizarra.-

—Cuando los bomberos consiguieron controlar el fuego del coche descubrieron un cuerpo dentro, por las pruebas dentales no es Castle.-Le dio unos informes.-También hemos descubierto que el coche fue golpeado por otros dos, hemos buscado por los alrededores pero no hemos encontrado ninguno otro.

—Amplíen el radio de búsqueda. Sobre un kilómetro o kilómetro y medio más. Cerca de un pequeño lago.

—¿Y qué encontraremos allí?-Habló Gates mientras se sentaba en su silla.-

—Puede que algo más.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Poder descubrir de quién es el cadáver que han encontrado.

—¿Y el otro coche?

—No lo necesitan.

—¿Y Castle?-Le preguntó Espósito en voz baja.-

—Cuando encontremos al que está libre les diremos donde está, pero hasta entonces nadie puede saberlo.-Respondió en el mismo tono.-No es seguro.

—¿Está vivo?

—La última vez que lo vi lo estaba. No podía respirar por sí mismo, pero lo estaba.

—Gracias por la información.

—De nada.-Se giró.-¿Qué tal si empezamos a resolver esto?

Los tres salieron del despacho y se marcharon hacia el ascensor, aunque Gates cerró la puerta con llave.

—¿Pasa algo, señor?-Preguntó Ryan antes de que pasara de largo.-

—Tenemos una pista.

Gates empezó a andar, notó como Ryan le seguía y paró de golpe.

—¿Qué hace, detective?

—Vamos a seguir esa pista, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero el detective Espósito y mi ayudante. Usted se queda aquí.

—Pero…

—Pero nada.-Le interrumpió.-Si no quiere que le saque del caso y le suspenda durante unas semanas quédese aquí y manténganos informados de cualquier novedad.

—Con todo mi respe…

—¿Entendido?-Volvió a interrumpirle.-

—Sí, señor.-Agachó la cabeza.-

Gates se marchó y se subió al ascensor con los demás. Ryan se quedó un par de segundos mirando por donde los otros tres se habían marchado, pero después corrió hacia su silla y cogió la chaqueta, pero antes de marcharse su teléfono sonó.

—Detective Ryan.

—¿Sabes dónde está Kate?

—¿Alexis?-Preguntó extrañado.-

—Sí. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Kate? En los Hamptons… ¿No?

—No. No está aquí, Ryan. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tranquila, seguro que ha ido a pasear.

—Eso me dijo Jim, ¿y sabes qué? Ha pasado una hora desde ese paseo.

—Vale. Escucha rastrearé su teléfono, de momento estate tranquila. Seguro que está bien.

—Mi padre estaba bien antes de llegar.-Colgó.-

Ryan se debatía entre seguir al resto o encontrar a Beckett, pero ya los habría perdido, seguro que se habían marchado ya de la comisaría, así que probó a llamar a Kate, su teléfono daba señal, pero después salía el contestador.

Activó su GPS y vio los resultados, después comprobó que su pistola seguía en su lugar y salió a buscarla.

_KB-RC_

Beckett empezó a colocar toda la información que había logrado saber en la misma ventana donde hacía unas semanas estaba el caso de su madre. Esta vez evitó el colocar una foto de Castle, no podía volver a verlo, casi recordaba con toda certeza su voz, su olor…

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero estaba casi segura de que era Alexis. Sabía que al menos debería haber hablado con ella antes de marcharse, pero seguro que intentaba que no se marchara.

Unos segundos más tarde volvió a sonar el teléfono, pero esta vez ocurrió algo más extraño. La canción se cambió.

Las cosas que llevaba en sus manos se cayeron.

De repente su mente se abrió de nuevo tras el shock inicial. Se acercó a todas las ventanas cerrándolas por completo y bajando las persianas. Encendió las luces y fue hacia su habitación para coger su arma de seguridad.

Tuvo la idea de ir de habitación en habitación, pero algo le impedía. El miedo. Siempre había tenido miedo y lo había superado, pero esta vez era algo más horrible.

Comprobó que el arma estaba cargada y se la guardó bajo la camiseta.

Se oyeron un par de golpes en la puerta y miró hacia allí asustada. Ni siquiera unos segundos más tarde volvió a sonar el teléfono, esta vez se acercó hasta él.

Con las manos temblorosas lo cogió y contestó.

—Beckett.

Esperó a que contestaran, pero solamente escuchaba la respiración de alguien.

—¿Castle? ¿Rick, eres tú?

De repente, para su sorpresa, escuchó un sollozo y un disparo.

—Está muerto, detective. Los dos lo están.

—¿Qué?-Murmuró.-

—Ahora es entre tú y yo. Una de las dos tiene que morir.

—¿De qué habla? Si es una broma no tiene gracia.

—No lo es, detective. Su novio mató al mío. Ahora yo la mataré a usted.

Escuchó otro disparo de nuevo y miro hacia la puerta, la persona se rió y colgó. Kate cogió su pistola pero antes de prepararse las luces se apagaron y oyó como la puerta se abría.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad, sentía como empezaba a marearse, podía sentir su corazón latir en la cabeza.

Escuchó los pasos, y en cuanto sintió que alguien le rozaba casi sin querer le cogió la mano.

Logró retorcérsela y ponerse a su espalda.

Era un hombre, lo sintió cuando en un solo movimiento tenía la situación controlada haciendo que le dejara de retorcer el brazo, pero ella le pegó una patada y se separó. Cogió la pistola con más seguridad y le apuntó, pero antes de poder disparar el hombre le golpeó con una patada en el estómago haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

Al caer le cogió los pies y logró tirarle al suelo. Se arrastró hacia su pistola, pero parecía que el hombre también tenía una.

Kate disparó dándole entre un dedo y la pistola haciendo que saliera disparada. Estuvo a punto de volver a disparar, pero el hombre se apartó corriendo hacia una ventana y arrancando la persiana.

Ella se acercó corriendo hacia él, pero se golpeó contra la ventana. Consiguió recuperarse del golpe, pero la pistola se le cayó al suelo.

El hombre también corrió, pero cuando los dos estaban en el suelo forcejeando por la pistola Kate se colocó encima de él, y alargando la mano hacia una mesa que tenía en su apartamento cogió una lámpara y la estampó en su cabeza antes de que él la golpeara con la culata de la pistola.

Pero ella le cogió la mano tras el golpe y le obligó a apuntarse a sí mismo.

—¿Dónde está él?-Preguntó enfadada antes de apretar la pistola en su frente.-

—¿Kate?

—¿Ryan?


	6. Anatomy of a Murder

Espósito se bajó del coche, casi no quería mirar hacia el lugar donde ya solo quedaban unos pocos restos del coche de Castle, pero no pudo evitarlo. Incluso Gates se paró a su lado.

—Vamos a acabar con esto, detective.

—Sí, señor.

El agente Hudson pidió a un par de agentes que les acompañaran y así lo hicieron. Se dividieron en tres grupos dejando a cada uno con un policía. Gates y Espósito sabían que no encontrarían nada, pero aún así dejaron que se separaran.

Casi una hora después el policía que se había marchado con Hudson les llamó y los otros cuatro acudieron al lugar donde les había informado.

Al llegar vieron un todoterreno metido en el lago. Al parecer el policía había llamado a otros compañeros y a los bomberos, ya que habían empezado a sacar el coche del agua.

Espósito siguió a Gates y se acercaron hacia el policía que acompañaba a Hudson, mientras que él no se perdía ningún movimiento del coche.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó Gates.-

—En cuanto lo encontramos llamé a refuerzos y a los bomberos. Han pasado un par de días del accidente, seguramente si hay alguien dentro este muerto, pero al menos podríamos salvar algunas pruebas.

—Bien pensado. ¿Algo más?

—No, señor.

—Gracias.-Se alejó.-

Espósito se acercó hacia el agente Hudson y se cruzó de brazos. El agente le miró de reojo y se alejaron un poco.

—¿Hay alguien dentro?

—Sí.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé. Solamente estoy aquí para llevaros por donde Hunt quiere.

—¿Desde cuándo trabajas para él?

—Desde nunca. Pero le debo un par de favores.

—¿Qué hizo para que ahora hagas esto?

—Salvarme la vida.

—¿Y te juegas tu carrera por eso?

—Tengo mi carrera por eso. Es lo menos que podría hacer. Antes estaba en la CIA.

—¿Por qué no me dices dónde está Castle y os lleváis la investigación?

—Porque durante la investigación la vida del señor Castle puede peligrar.

—¿Y le están encubriendo, por qué?

—No lo sé. Solo cumplo órdenes.

—Su madre, su hija, su mujer, sus amigos… Todos creen que está muerto.

—Ya le he dicho que eso es mejor. Quien crea que está vivo tiene riesgo a morir.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué cree que ha ocurrido el accidente?-Le encaró.-Alguien quiere al señor Castle muerto, y por lo que creo no tendrán miedo en matar a otras personas.

—¿Es el 3XA?

—Por lo que yo sé está muerto.

—¿De antes o ahora?

—Muerto. No importa cuándo, cómo o por qué. Ya no dará problemas.

—Pero puede que su novia sí.

—Deje de hacer preguntas.-Miró de nuevo hacia los bomberos.-

—Necesito la ayuda de mi compañero.

—Lo que quiere es decirle que está vivo.

—Merece saberlo. Todos lo merecen.-Agachó la cabeza.-

—Usted estuvo en el ejército. Por eso le eligió como enlace entre la comisaría y nosotros. Porque usted sería capaz de guardar grandes secretos y luchar por todo. No me haga tener que decirle a mi amigo que se equivocaba.

—Puede estar tranquilo. Pero igual que confían en mí pueden hacerlo en él.

—Mejor olvide esa idea.-Se alejó de él.-

_KB-RC_

—¿Kate?

—¿Ryan?

Beckett separó el arma rápidamente y se sentó a su lado. Se tranquilizó e incluso se tocó la herida con cuidado, al igual que Ryan.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también.-Contestó el irlandés.-¿Por qué no estás en los Hamptons?

—Necesito saber que pasó, Ryan. Para poder llorar tranquila, para… Para creerme que de verdad está muerto, que no lo volveré a ver.

—No es Castle.-Agachó la cabeza.-

—¿El cuerpo del coche era otra persona?

—Sí.

—¿Y sabéis… ¿Sabéis algo más?

—No. No hemos podido averiguar nada más.

—Necesito ir a comisaría y ver lo que tenéis.

—Gates y Espósito llevan la investigación.

—¿Solo ellos?

—Sí.

—¿Te han dejado fuera?

—A mí y a todo el mundo en comisaría. Ellos y un agente de FBI están investigando.

—¿Dónde tienen la información?

—En el despacho de Gates.

—Bien…

—¿Bien? Yo diría que no.

—Sí, lo está.

—¿Qué haremos?

—No intentes interferir.

—¿Qué?-Dijo extrañado.-No me puedes pedir eso.

—No quiero que pongas tu trabajo en peligro.

—¿Y el tuyo? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Me colaré esta noche, Gates me dio las llaves de su despacho y puedo entrar.

—Si vas a hacer eso, yo te ayudaré.

—No. Esta noche volverás a tu casa para estar con tu mujer y tu hija.

—No me puedo quedar quieto mientras todos vais en busca de Castle. Si vosotros lo buscáis, yo también.

—Vale. Pero solamente vigilas en la calle para que nadie me pille. Y con el chaleco.

—Entendido.

Le miró algo extrañado cuando sonrió y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Está vivo.-Sonríe.-Vivo.

Kate se levantó sonriendo fue hacia su cuarto.

—Vuelve a comisaría y haz como si nada hubiera sucedido. Cuando todos se marchen llámame.

—Bien.-Se levantó.-

—Pero pasa antes por tu casa. Llevas sangre en la camisa. Y te… Te quitas el chaqué.-Murmuró.-

—No he tenido tiempo de… Lo siento.

—Tranquilo. Gracias.

—Castle es de la familia. Nos vemos esta noche.

Cuando el detective se marchó entró en el baño para limpiarse algunas de las heridas, no creía aún que se hubiera peleado con Ryan, pero esa llamada le había puesto muy nerviosa.

Se cambió la ropa poniéndose unos pantalones y camiseta negra, recogiéndose el pelo con una coleta y guardándose la pistola cargada en la cintura, antes de colocarse la de policía también.

_KB-RC_

Ryan entró en la comisaría. Se tocó la cabeza con cuidado, pero ya casi no le salí sangre, aunque la herida seguía allí.

Vio como todos en la comisaría parecían estar trabajando sin descanso. Dejó la chaqueta en la silla y se sentó mientras veía como Espósito se acercaba a él.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Dónde estabas?-Le preguntó preocupado.-

—He salido…

—¿Ryan?

—Cómo Gates no estaba he ido a ver a Sarah, hacía mucho que no la veía.

—Sí. Me alegro de que hayas ido a cambiarte.

—Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-Le señaló.-

—Iré esta noche.

—¿Habéis encontrado algo más?

—Sí, pero…

—Lo pillé. Confidencial.

—Lo siento mucho, pero…

—Tranquilo.

—¡Detective!

Espósito se giró y vio como Hudson le llamaba desde la puerta del despacho de Gates. Se disculpó con una sonrisa de Ryan y fue hacia allí. Entró y se sentó junto a Gates en la mesa.

—¿Han llegado los resultados?

—Al parecer el cadáver que encontramos era de Jerry Tyson. Eso junto a la sangre…

—El señor Castle viajaba con su coche hasta los Hamptons donde se casaría con la detective Beckett, de camino un coche empezó a seguirle. Llegó un momento en el que se puso a su altura, el señor Castle se asustó y aceleró, Tyson también y le golpeó. Pasó tras él cambiando de carril y le golpeó haciendo que cayera al bosque. Caso resuelto.

—No del todo. Eso no tiene sentido. En el coche del señor Castle se encontró muerto a Tyson.

—Bien. Pues cambien eso del informe.

—No lo haremos.

—Escuche,-Murmuró acercándose hacia ella.-el coche que estaba en el lago era del señor Castle, se asustó y salió, fue hacia un lugar seguro un hombre lo encontró y lo llevó a algún hospital o algo. El coche incendiado era de Tyson. Cámbielo. Con su reputación nadie dudará de su palabra.

—Soy el capitán de esta comisaría, las cosas se hacen como yo digo.

—Bien. Pero encuentre la situación perfecta para que solo dos coches estén implicados.

—¿Por qué?

—Si descubren al conductor del otro coche o algo parecido el señor Castle acabará muerto. Y puede que no por la novia del 3XA.


	7. Last Call

Kate miró por el retrovisor, llevaba un par de horas sentada en su coche, frente a la comisaría esperando que Gates o Espósito se marcharan, pero sobre todo que ese inspector se fuera.

Por suerte, unos minutos más tarde Espósito se marchaba, después Gates y cuando vio que algunos agentes dejaban la doce, recibió un mensaje de Ryan.

Volvió a mirar por los retrovisores para ver si veía algo extraño, pero todo parecía normal.

Bajó del coche y se acercó a la doce.

_KB-RC_

Ryan miró nervioso hacia el ascensor, justo en el momento en el que las luces se encendieron notó como su móvil vibraba. Se levantó y fue hacia la sala de descanso.

—Detective Ryan.-Contestó en voz baja.-

—Soy Alexis.

—Alexis. No recordaba que debía llamarte.

—Supongo que las cosas no habrán salido todo lo bien posible.

Ryan se sintió algo culpable cuando escuchó el débil suspiro de la chica. Se giró y vio como algunas persianas del despacho de Gates temblaban, pero no le dio importancia, ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para el miedo, así que volvió a girarse.

—Te equivocas.-Sonrió.-Kate está bien, está… Está en su casa.

—¿Y el loft?

—No lo sé. No he ido.

—¿Puedes pedirle a Kate que se quede allí?

—Claro.

—Bien. Dile que en cuanto a mi abuela le parezca bien volver lo haremos, o que incluso volveré yo antes. Pero que me espere.

—¿Qué te espere?-Preguntó extrañado.-

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella sabe porqué.

—Bien… Entonces se lo diré.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Además, no tienes porqué dármelas.

La línea se cortó.

Ryan vio como Beckett aparecía por las escaleras y se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Por qué no te has ido a casa?-Preguntó Beckett nada más verle.-

—Bueno… Te acabo de llamar.

—Pero deberías estar en el garaje.

—Ha habido un accidente y han mandado un par de agentes que estaban de guardia. Espósito se ha ido a casa, pero lo más seguro es que vuelve antes de las ocho de la mañana. Por suerte, Gates no vendrá hasta su hora de entrada, o quizás le haya… quizás vuelva antes.

—¿Y el agente del FBI?

—Creo que tiene algo que ver con el accidente.-Murmuró.-Quizá tenga respuestas, pero crea más dudas.

—¿Sabes si alguno se ha llevado un informe o algo importante?

—No, ninguno llevaba nada en la mano.

—Bien.-Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.-Quizás todo esté en su despacho.

—Sí.-Sonrió.-

Beckett se giró, notó como Ryan le seguía y se giró de nuevo hacia él, haciendo que parara.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a entrar los dos.

—No. Tú te vas a casa.

—Te equivocas.

—Ryan,-Se acercó a él.-esto es mi interés. Es mi prometido el que ha desaparecido, y yo tengo que encontrarlo. Me da igual a cuantos me tenga que llevar por delante para volver a verlo, pero tú no serás uno de esos.

—Tú tampoco me puedes alejar del caso. Castle era mi amigo también.

—Y lo sigue siendo.-Dijo enfadada.-

Beckett se acercó hasta su mesa enfadada, Ryan no entendía que se enfadara de repente, hasta que recordó sus palabras, había hablado en pasado. Como si ya no quedaran esperanzas para encontrarlo, como si hubiera muerto. Pero las esperanzas era algo que empezaban a crecer en Kate.

—Lo siento.-Intentó cogerle de la mano.-

—Vete a casa, Ryan.-Le miró a los ojos.-Duerme.

—Promete que me llamarás si tienes algo nuevo.

—Lo haré.

Ryan le miró unos segundos, no estaba muy seguro de marcharse. Más bien no quería hacerlo.

Casi a regañadientes se acercó hasta su mesa y cogió su chaqueta. Beckett le seguía con la mirada mientras iba de nuevo hacia el despacho de Gates, pero al igual que Ryan se paró a mirarla cerca del ascensor, ella también se paró.

—Ve a casa. Tu mujer y tu hija te esperan.

—Lo sé. Pero piensa tú también en tu hija. Puede que no sea tuya, pero te importa como si lo fuera.

—Le prometí a Castle que la cuidaría si le pasaba algo. Lo estoy haciendo.

—Claro. Pero ya ha perdido a un padre, como para perder a otro.

—Vete ya, Ryan.

Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en llamar al ascensor, simplemente bajó las escaleras.

Beckett le siguió con la mirada, pero en cuanto estuvo segura de que se había marchado se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta.

No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie en esto. No le importaba nadie más, ni nada, solo quería encontrar a Castle, ver con sus propios ojos que seguía vivo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado intentando no tocarla mucho, simplemente para que se quedaran unas pocas huellas, pero no para que sospecharan. Cerró la puerta con el pie y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña linterna.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gates sacando algunos informes y mirándolos, pero no había ninguno que le dijera nada del accidente.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a una especie de pizarra, la noche había empezado a hacer mella, y aparte de sentirse cansada, incluso con la linterna no veía nada.

Fue hacia el interruptor de la luz y la encendió.

Se giró y se le cayó la linterna al instante.

—Nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar.-Sonrió el hombre.-Y menos en esta situación.

—Jack.-Le saludó.-

—Detective.

En el momento en el que dio un paso hacia Hunt sintió un pequeño ruido a su espalda y levantó las manos.

—¿De veras me vas a matar?

—No. Simplemente quiero advertirte de que seas una mujer lista y dejes pasar esto.

—No puedo dejarlo pasar. Tu hijo es al que han estado a punto de matar.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo está?

—No puede estarlo.-Agachó la cabeza.-

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te dijo que nunca te dejaría? ¿Por eso, Katherine?

—La vida está llena de promesas incumplidas.-Habló la persona tras ella.-

—Sé lista y aléjate. Han matado a Richard. ¿No piensas que puedes ser tú la siguiente?

—Pues que me maten entonces.-Le miró.-

—No. No, Katie.-Se acercó a ella.-

—No me llames así.

—Juega bien tus cartas y ganarás la partida.

—Castle está vivo. Mucha gente, detectives, doctores… Todos dicen eso.

—Porque el cuerpo que encontramos en su coche no es de él.

—Exacto.-Dijo no muy segura.-No es de él.

—Entonces como ya sabes eso te irás a casa. Actuarás como si nada hubiera pasado. Y cuando digo nada es nada. Yo no he hablado contigo.

—No me quedaré parada mientras Rick puede estar muriéndose.

—Pero él está vivo y no sé está muriendo.

—Pues entonces no pararé hasta encontrarlo.

—Equivocada decisión. Te he ayudado en mucho, y todo ha salido bien. Cumple lo que te he dicho antes.

—¿Solo eso?

—Solo eso.-Le acarició la mejilla.-¿Estás bien, Katherine?

—No.-Negó con la cabeza mientras le caían un par de lágrimas.-

—Ven aquí.-La abrazó.-Te quedarás en el loft.-Le susurró.-Sola. Y no le dirás nada a nadie, ni harás nada, hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Entendido?

Kate asintió imperceptiblemente.

—¿Y él?

—¿Mi amigo?

—Sí.

—De momento solo fíate de mí. ¿Vale? No hagas nada estúpido.-Dijo ya en voz alta guiñándole un ojo.-

—¿Jackson?-Habló el otro hombre.-

—La detective ya se iba. ¿Verdad, Kate?

Beckett asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho. Pasó por la mesa de Ryan y dejó las llaves. Después bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió a la calle, llamó por teléfono, pero no se lo cogieron.

—Está llamando a Kevin Ryan, deje su mensaje después de la señal y le devolveré la llamada cuando la vea.

—Kevin, algo está pasando. No sé qué, pero es peligroso. Me quedaré en el loft, a primera hora quiero que hables con Espósito y los dos vengáis a verme. Necesito vuestra ayuda y no confío en nadie más.

Beckett se subió en el coche. Se colocó el cinturón, pero antes de ponerse en marcha miró los retrovisores, le pareció ver como un todoterreno negro le hacía unas señales con las luces, pero no le dio importancia y se marchó.


	8. Setup

Kate miró de nuevo los mensajes de su teléfono: Lanie, Martha, Alexis, su padre… Recibió un nuevo mensaje y lo abrió.

_¿Estás en el loft?_

_Nos vemos allí._

_Por favor._

Estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero ponía que la última conexión de Alexis fue hace un par de horas.

La verdad era que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera quería ver a Alexis. Dormiría toda la noche y por la mañana no descansaría hasta encontrar a Castle, aunque pasaran días.

Se bajó del ascensor y se acercó hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrió todo estaba oscuro, encendió las luces y no pudo evitar el entristecerse. Había tantos recuerdos…

Dejó la chaqueta en el perchero, fue hacia el salón, pero antes de pasar a la habitación su teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Alexis, pero esta vez sí que lo cogería, al menos para tranquilizarla.

—Hola, Alexis, siento mucho haberme…

—Kate.

—¿Alexis?

—¿Estás aquí?

—¿Aquí? ¿Dónde?-Miró a su alrededor.-

—¡Kate!

—¿Alexis? ¿Dónde estás?

—Esa no es la pregunta, detective.-Oyó la voz de una mujer.-La pregunta es… ¿Llegará a tiempo?

—Escúchame bien.-Dijo enfadada.-Si eres la misma que antes más te vale no jugar con eso y menos conmigo. Deja a mi familia fuera.

—Fue él quien no supo dejarlo fuera. Te espero en casa, Katie.-Colgó.-

En ese momento Beckett salió corriendo hacia fuera. Ni siquiera se molestó en apagar las luces.

Poco a poco Martha bajó las escaleras, seguía un poco dormida, se quitó los tapones de los oídos y terminó de bajar. Le pareció extraño el encontrarse la luz encendida, pero en cuanto vio la chaqueta de la detective se tranquilizó.

Pensó que quizás había descubierto que las pelirrojas habían vuelto al loft, así que apagó la luz de nuevo y se marchó a su cama.

_KB-RC_

Beckett llegó a su pasillo. Fue a sacar sus llaves, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que al apoyarse en la puerta, esta se abrió.

Sacó su pistola y entró.

Se aseguró que todo estuviera en su sitio y fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla. Dejó la pistola en un mueble y puso todos los candados, pero cuando se dio la vuelta alguien le cogió por el cuello.

—Desde que te vi pensé que eras preciosa, no me hagas tener que destrozarte esa extraordinaria cara. Un ruido y te mato, ¿entendido?

Beckett le siguió mirando a los ojos sin hacer nada más, hasta que la doctora pelirroja empezó a apretarle el cuello.

Se removió un par de veces intentando liberarse de su agarre, pero parecía ser más fuerte que ella.

—Todavía no me has respondido.-Dijo apretándole.-

Poco a poco notó como seguía quedándose sin fuerzas, así que simplemente movió la cabeza.

—Bien.-La soltó de golpe.-

Cayó al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera incluso empezar a recuperarse la cogió de los cabellos y la arrastró hacia un sillón del salón. La empujó hacia un lado, haciendo que se golpeara y la dejara más desorientada.

Luego volvió a cogerla y la sentó atándole las manos por detrás.

Después acercó el sillón a la mesa se sentó sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—¿Dónde está tu novio?

Beckett intentaba mirar a algo, algún lugar que le sirviera de ayuda, pero una bofetada volvió a hacer que todo se moviera.

—Habla.

—No lo sé.-Murmuró.-

—La última vez que hablaste con él.

—Antes de la boda.

Vio como la doctora Nieman miraba el suelo durante unos segundos para que después en su cara apareciera una leve sonrisa.

—¿Segura?-Le miró.-

—Segura.-Escupió hacia un lado.-

—Bien… Tú lo has querido, Katie.

Casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cogió un pequeño objeto de la mesa y lo lanzó muy cerca de la cara de la detective.

—Lo próximo será una bala y entre ceja y ceja. Habla.

—Es la verdad.-Respondió algo asustada.-La última vez que hablé con él fue antes de la boda. Antes… Antes del accidente.

—¿Dónde está Jerry?

—Si no sé dónde está mi prometido crees que sabré dónde está tu novio. No pierdo mi tiempo en tonterías.

—Y yo tampoco. Por eso si te mato a ti y a tu chico todo estará en paz. Jerry os tiene en mente siempre. Está obsesionado con vosotros.

—No puedo hacer nada contra eso, Kelly. Pero suéltame.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque tú no eres como Tyson. Tú eras una buena persona.

—Pero el amor nos cambia Kate. Para bien o para mal pero lo hace.

—Ninguno de los dos está vivo.-Agachó la cabeza.-

—Jerry lo está. Siempre tiene algún truco bajo la manga.-Sonrió.-

—Cómo tú.-La miró.-

—Soy una buena alumna.

—¿Me vas a matar?

—¿Y poder destrozarte la vida haciendo que vayas tras el asesino de tu novio? No.

—Hazlo. Mátame. No será algo muy distinto a lo que siento ahora.

—No estaría feliz de matarte. A Jerry le gusta ver sufrir a la gente.

—¿Le gusta verte sufrir?

—No te metas en nuestros asuntos de pareja.-Le encaró.-

—Eso mismo podría haberle dicho a tu novio.-Sonrió.-Pero él sí que está muerto de verdad.

Nieman volvió a pegarle una bofetada, aunque esta vez Beckett se cayó al suelo. Se arrastró un par de centímetros, hasta que notó como la perseguía, sintió como le cogía del pelo levantándola.

Dejó que lo hiciera, vio por un cristal como levantaba la pierna para pegarle y alargó una suya haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Corrió contra una pared y se golpeó haciendo que el sillón se rompiera y poco.

No pudo quitárselo completamente, pero cuando la pelirroja se acercó a ella se dio la vuelta golpeándola y haciendo que cayera de nuevo.

Pero Beckett también se tropezó y cayó de espaldas haciéndose más daño en las manos.

—No, detective.-Rió.-Sabes luchar, pero en esto soy mejor.

Se levantó y cogió a Beckett de un brazo para que hiciera lo mismo. La empujó contra el sofá y se puso a su altura para mirarla.

—Dime todo lo que sabes y estaremos con las mismas armas para luchar.

—Me gusta tener secretos.-Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.-Me da ventaja.

—Esta vez no. Al revés.

—Creo que seguiré con mi estrategia.

—Veo que el roce con el escritor ha hecho que se le pegue la gracia.-Rió amargamente.-Pero muchas veces no es bueno burlarse de la situación.

—No me burlaba de la situación, sino de usted.

—Eso fue lo que hizo que Jerry le odiara. Son tal para cual.

—Lo mismo digo de tu novio. Muy buen gusto.

—Dime todo lo que sepas.

—Estoy igual que tú. Lucho por mi cuenta.

—¿Eres tan valiente como para seguir haciéndolo o te rendirás?

—¿Por Rick? Nunca.

—Bien.-Sonrió.-Te doy doce horas.

—¿Para qué?

—Si no le encuentras en doce horas vendrás conmigo y trabajarás en encontrarle.

—¿Eso no es malo para mí?

—Te voy a dar una oportunidad para despedirte de él.

—Sino muere antes.

—Sabes que está vivo. Hasta yo lo sé. Sabía que todo este juego acabaría con alguno de los dos muertos, siempre pensé que sería Castle. Igual que tú con Tyson. Pero ahora él está muerto, lo único que puedo hacer es vengarle a él y acabar con todo.

—Superarás a Tyson. Lo sabes. No hagas esto, déjale en paz.

—Para eso el trato. Si Castle te quiere elegirá morir por ti y por el bien de su familia que verlos muertos. Te voy a dar la oportunidad de que te despidas de él, pero a cambio quiero algo.

Beckett iba a aceptar, no le importaba lo que fuera.

No solo por el bien de los demás, sabía que si ella podía hacer cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a Alexis era lo que Castle hubiese querido que hiciera, al menos le debía eso.

Agachó la mirada, pero después la volvió a Kelly. Parecía haber envejecido un poco, como si la tristeza le hubiera consumido.

—¿Qué trato?

—Tyson no pudo cumplir su venganza, matar a Castle y arruinar la vida de los Ryan y el resto de sus amigos. Bien. Todas esas familias, los Ryan, el detective Espósito, la doctora Parish, la hija de Alexis y su madre, incluso su padre… Todos estarán a salvo.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

—Que después de matar a Castle me dispares a mí y después hagas lo mismo contigo. Todos los jugadores muertos. Ningún problema sobre la mesa.

—Acepto.

Claro que era una trampa. Tenía doce horas para encontrarle y si no lo lograba tendría la ayuda de la doctora. Bien. Pues cuando Castle y ella se juntaran seguro que llegarían a un plan, a salir de esto. Siempre lo hacían.


	9. Countdown

Alexis se despertó por fin, nada más llegar al loft su abuela le había dado unas pastillas para poder dormir toda la noche del tirón, lo necesitaba, llevaba días sin hacerlo.

Recordaba el haber entrado en el loft llamando a Kate y preguntando si estaba, pero estaba segura de que al detective Ryan se le había olvidado hablar con ella.

Bajó las escaleras y se apoyó en la barandilla, pero no bajó más, se quedó quieta al oír unas voces en el despacho de su padre.

—¿Estás seguro?-Oyó la voz de su abuela.-

—Martha…

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué tú estás dentro.

—Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecen.-Escuchó a Jim.-

—¿Entonces? No podéis estar actuando así de pronto. ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará Alexis?

—Estará bien.

—Exacto.-Dijo la otra voz.-Su padre lo hizo por su bien.

—Contadme de nuevo la historia.-Suspiró.-

—Richard empezó a recibir unos mensajes extraños, amenazas.

—Me llamó y me pidió por favor que me pusiera en contacto con un número, así lo hice. Por supuesto uno de los puntos era no avisar de esto a nadie más.

—Richard sabía que algo andaba mal. Yo le pedí a Hudson que le siguiera y así lo hizo. Unos días antes de la boda nos dimos cuenta de que alguien le seguía, entonces le pedí a mi amigo que no le dejara solo. De camino a la boda Hudson vio que un coche se acercaba más de lo necesario al de Richard, en cuanto vio que iba a golpearle él hizo lo mismo. Tiró el coche de Rick dónde todos lo visteis y persiguió a Tyson hasta que disparó a sus ruedas y se estrelló. Le disparó un par de veces y me llamó cuando se aseguró de que estaba muerto y Rick vivo. Fui y monté a Richard en mi coche antes de que llegara más gente.

—También metieron a Tyson en el coche. Pero ya no sé cómo salió ardiendo.

—No podía dejar que me encarcelaran, Martha. Sobre todo a mi amigo.

—¿Richard está bien?-Preguntó llorando.-

—Está perfecto.-Sonrió.-

—¿Cuándo podemos ir a verle?

—Está en mi cabaña.-Habló Jim.-

—Un doctor amigo mío lo está cuidando, no le falta de nada.

—Dice que en pocos días se despertará.

—Sí. Podréis ir a verle.

—¿Y Katherine?-Preguntó Martha.-

—Jack ha hablado con ella.-Le miró.-

—Sé que ella también está en peligro, de hecho le he pedido a Hudson que la vigilen.

—El detective Espósito se encargará de ello.

—Y también le he dejado entre ver qué es mejor que esté de nuestro lado y se porte bien a estar contra nosotros.

—Katie es más de pelear por cuenta.

—Extraordinaria chica a la que has cuidado.-Le sonrió.-

—Gracias, pero es igual que su madre. Hay que tener cuidado con ella.

Alexis subió de nuevo intentando no hacer ruido y fue hacia su habitación, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Espósito.

—¿Alexis? ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, tranquilo. Solo… Solo quería saber si me puedes pasar con Kate.

—¿Cómo sabes que voy a verla?

—¿No estás con ella?

—Voy camino a su casa. Ryan ha dicho que estará allí.

—Pues cuando vayas dile que me llame. Y que lo haga de veras.

—Claro. Claro que se lo diré.

—Gracias.-Colgó.-

Se acercó a su armario y sacó una ropa algo oscura. Después bajó de nuevo y comprobó que estuvieran metidos en el despacho de su padre, se acercó hacia la habitación de Kate y Rick, y se acercó hacia el cuadro del león que estaba metido en el armario y lo cogió.

Lo levantó y le dio la vuelta, vio un pequeño bulto y cogió el sobre. Ahora que Kate estaba en casa su padre había escondido 'mejor' según él el arma de seguridad, pero aún así ella seguía sabiendo donde estaba.

La cogió guardándosela en la cintura y salió no solo de la habitación, sino de la casa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

_KB-RC_

Espósito llegó hasta el apartamento de Beckett, pero antes de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió. Sacó su arma y entró intentando no hacer ruido.

—¿Beckett?

Se acercó hacia el salón y justo detrás del sofá encontró a Beckett. De lejos solo se veían sus pies, pero parecía mucho peor el verla entera.

Se puso a su altura y comprobó que seguía respirando antes de llamar a una ambulancia y a Gates.

_KB-RC_

Ryan le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Beckett y le entregó una taza de café. Ella le devolvió el gesto y cogió la taza, aunque se la colocó en el regazo.

—¿Está bien, detective?

Los dos miraron hacia la puerta, y al mismo tiempo que Gates se acercaba a ella, Ryan se alejó hacia unos agentes.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura?-Le preguntó en voz baja sentándose enfrente de ella.-

Kate miró alrededor y se dejó caer un poco en la mesa, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Solo… Solo necesito que todo vuelva a estar bien.

—Seguro que lo volverá a estar.-Colocó una mano sobre su hombro.-¿Te han tomado declaración?

—Sí.

—¿Quién?

—El detective Ryan.

—¿Ryan?-Preguntó extrañada.-Pues tendrás que volver a contársela a Espósito.

—¿Por qué?

—Ryan está fuera del caso.

—Ryan puede hacer perfectamente su trabajo, y al igual que Espósito… Él también tenía relación con la víctima.-Murmuró.-

—No es de extrañar que el detective Ryan sea el ojo derecho del señor Castle, Beckett. Espósito trabaja mejor bajo presión.

—No le daré mi versión a él. Si quieren saber lo que pasó hablen con el detective Ryan.

—Esto no es un juego sobre quien puede ayudarnos o no.

—Como no lo es, él nos ayudará.

—¿Nos? Estás fuera del caso, Beckett.

—Déjeme entrar.

—No. Estás de vacaciones. Tres semanas, recuérdalo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Vaya con la madre del señor Castle y su hija, pero quédese fuera del caso.

—No puede echarme, tampoco pedirme que me olvide del caso de mi marido.

—Bien. Pero te quiero lejos hasta que te pida ayuda. ¿Entendido?

—Claro. No haré nada hasta que me lo pida.

—Por una vez cumpla ese tipo de orden.-Se levantó de la silla.-

Siguió sentada sin apartar la mirada de los técnicos que recogían pruebas, al igual que Gates. Unos minutos más tarde se marchó tras haber hablado un poco con Espósito.

Beckett se levantó y fue andando poco a poco hacia Espósito.

—Hey, Beckett.-Sonrió un poco.-

—Hola, Espo.

—¿Qué tal?

—Ahora mejor.-Sonrió.-Siento que me hayas visto así.

—¿Quién entró?

—Una antigua amiga.

—Esto no es para bromear.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Tienes razón.-Agachó la cabeza.-

—¿Tenéis algo importante?

—No.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Tengo que controlar a los que trabajan en pruebas.

—¿Les vas a cachear?

—Puede.

—¿Quién es ese agente?

—Es alguien muy importante.

—¿Cómo de importante?

—Lo suficiente.

—¿Qué tiene?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?-Le miró extrañado.-

—¿Con qué te convence para no hablar?

—Con algo muy importante. O alguien.

—¿Es de fiar?

—Sí.

—Bien. Pero no olvides que nosotros no nos traicionamos.

Beckett se alejó de nuevo y fue hacia la puerta donde Ryan estaba junto a un par de policías, pero se marcharon al ver que la detective solo estaba interesada en Ryan.

—Les he dicho que solo hablaría contigo.

—¿Debo contarles lo que me has dicho?

—No. Tienes que aguantar al menos un par de horas más.

—¿Por qué?

—Me quedan cuatro horas para encontrar a Castle.

—¿Qué?-Le miró extrañado.-

—Quiero que investigues la última llamada que recibí, que compruebes que Alexis está a salvo. Cuando pasen estas cuatro horas, si no has podido hablar conmigo cuentes todo lo que te he dicho y vayáis a buscar a la culpable.

—Siento decirlo, Kate, pero no… No puedo hacerlo. Tienen que…

—Tienen que nada.-Le interrumpió.-¿Me traicionas o no?

Ryan miró por el hombro de la detective para ver como Espósito controlaba a todos los policías y lo que tocaban, la miró de nuevo y asintió lentamente.

—Gracias.-Musitó la detective.-

Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro antes de abrazarle. Sintió como Ryan le colocaba algo en las manos y cuando se separaron se guardó el arma en la cintura sin que nadie le viera.

—Dispárale bien.-Murmuró Ryan antes de marcharse.-


	10. Punked

Ryan miró nervioso hacia el despacho de Gates, aunque su mirada viajaba de su reloj a ellos. Vio como la aguja llegaba el número doce y se levantó rápidamente, pero seguía sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer.

_KB-RC_

Espósito intentaba no mirar hacia fuera, pero no podía evitar el ponerse nervioso cuando veía a Ryan.

—Seguimos sin avanzar.-Habló Gates.-

—Necesitamos que la detective Beckett hable con nosotros. Que nos cuente que ocurrió, pero sobre todo quien lo hizo.

—Pero no nos dirá nada.-Dijo Espósito.-Al menos que el detective Ryan entre en el caso.

—No puede.

—Pues entonces nos quedamos sin pistas.

—O también… Hay una cosa que haría que el detective Ryan hablara con nosotros.

—¿Qué?

—Podríamos preguntarle.

—El detective Ryan no nos contestará sin nada a cambio.

—¿Quiere estar dentro? Bien. Pero que me dé un nombre a cambio. Un culpable y hasta él mismo se llevará todo el mérito.

—¿Le llamo?-Dijo Espósito mirando a Gates.-

—Hazlo.-Contestó la capitana.-

Espósito se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió del despacho, pero en ese momento vio como Ryan iba hacia el ascensor.

—¡Ryan!-Le llamó.-

El detective se giró y le miró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estás dentro.-Sonrió.-

—¿Ahora?-Rió.-No. Ahora yo actuaré solo.

Intentó darse la vuelta, pero Espósito fue hacia él y le retuvo.

—¿Estás loco? Si nos juntamos lograremos encontrar a Castle.

—No. Si les hubieses convencido antes ya estaría aquí.-Intentó marcharse.-

—No puedes ir solo.-Volvió a cogerle.-

—¿Vienes conmigo, entonces?

—¿A espaldas de ellos?-Señaló al despacho de Gates.-

—Siempre hemos sido así.

—¿Beckett necesita nuestra ayuda, verdad?

—Sí.-Agachó la cabeza.-

—Bien.-Asintió.-Pues vamos a ayudarla.

Los dos fueron hacia el ascensor y se subieron mientras que Espósito sacaba su teléfono.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a encender mi GPS.

—¿Para?

—No voy a hacer que te suspendan por mi culpa, Ryan.-Volvió a guardarlo.-Además, necesitaremos ayuda.

—Castle estará vivo y todo saldrá bien.

—Sí. Pero vamos a acabar con esto de una vez.-Dijo mientras se cerraban las puertas.-

_KB-RC_

Kate se subió a su coche. Le dolía la cabeza, necesitaba tomarse un descanso, de todo.

Acababa de salir del loft, necesitaba ver que Alexis estaba bien y por suerte, pese a la sorpresa de encontrárselas, lo supo. La pelirroja había corrido a abrazarla y ella le había devuelto el abrazo, después de estar con ellas unos minutos se había metido a la ducha y se había cambiado de ropa.

Después de pasar el resto de tiempo que le quedaba con ellas decidió volver a su apartamento, no quería involucrar más a Martha y Alexis, a partir de ese momento era su única importancia.

Le sonó el teléfono y lo cogió.

—Beckett.

—He conseguido que me dejen entrar.-Contestó Ryan.-

—¿Habéis empezado a investigar?

—No. Espósito y yo lo haremos por nuestra cuenta, parece que el agente Hudson es muy receloso a dar información.

—Sigo sin creer que esté de nuestro lado.

—Lo está.-Habló Espósito.-Pero también está protegiendo a otra persona.

—¿A otra persona?

—En el accidente habían tres coches, Beckett.-Dijo Ryan.-Dos contra Tyson.

Fue a contestar pero volvió a escuchar ese maldito ruido tras ella y levantó las manos.

—¿Beckett?

—Cuelga.-Dijo la mujer.-

Beckett apretó el botón y colgó. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, pero tenía algo de miedo.

—Se acabó el tiempo.

—¿De veras?

—No juegue conmigo, detective.

—Ni siquiera lo deseo.

Escuchó como movía el arma, después un disparo llegó a la luna del coche y se agachó, se giró rápidamente para quitarle el arma pero Nieman le golpeó en la cabeza dejándola K.O.

—Llegó la hora, Katie.-La oyó canturrear.-

_KB-RC_

Espósito agachó la cabeza cuando vio a Gates y Hudson bajar del coche, miró a Ryan de reojo, pero él miraba a algunos policías que registraban el coche.

—¿Desde cuándo incumplen mis órdenes?

—¿Cuándo lo hemos hecho?-Murmuró Ryan.-

Recibió una mirada amenazadora de Gates, pero simplemente volvió a mirar hacia el coche de la detective.

—¿Han encontrado algo?

—No lo sabemos, señor. Hemos esperado a que llegara.

—¿Ahora?-Dijo enfadada antes de marcharse hacia un policía.-

—¿Dónde está Beckett?-Preguntó Hudson.-

—No lo sabemos. Y no es nada que le estamos ocultando o algo parecido.

—Sí.-Le apoyó Ryan.-

—Espero de que entiendan de que han metido la pata. Por muy buen grupo que sean necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando.

Gates volvió a ellos y suspiró.

—Han encontrado su pistola, detective.-Dijo tendiéndosela a Ryan.-También habían un par de arañazos en un asiento y en una puerta, están intentado sacar huellas.

—Pero tardarán mucho y nos falta tiempo.-Dijo Ryan.-

—Si hay algo que sabes, detective, necesitamos que nos lo digas ahora.

—La persona que entró en el apartamento de Beckett era Kelly Nieman, creemos que era la novia del 3XA. Al parecer quiere la venganza que no tuvo Tyson.

—Tyson está puerto, punto acabado. ¿Tienen algo con lo que poder pillar a Nieman?

—No creo que sea fácil encontrarla, sobre todo si su novio nos hizo creer que había muerto.-Dijo Espósito.-

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Por primera vez confiar en mí.

Todos se giraron hacia Hudson, pero este se guardaba el móvil.

—Necesito que me acompañen. Sin refuerzos.

—¿A dónde?

—A pillar a Nieman.

—¿Por qué tu jefe parece estar a miles de pasos de nosotros?-Preguntó Espósito enfadado.-

—Porque mi amigo sabe cumplir con su trabajo.

El hombre le miró de arriba abajo antes de marcharse con Gates a sus espaldas. Espósito estaba más que enfadado, pero Ryan logró calmarlo, se subieron al coche y se marcharon junto a ellos.

_KB-RC_

Beckett seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Notaba como estaba tumbada encima del suelo, oía unos pasos y sentía como su corazón palpitaba en la cabeza.

Intentó mirar, pero notó como sus ojos estaban tapados con alguna venda.

Volvió a oír los pasos, pero esta vez se quedaron justo delante de ella.

—¿Está despierta, detective?

Beckett no podía hablar, así que intentó levantarse un poco, pero sintió una patada en su abdomen y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

—Sí, lo está. ¿Dura siesta?

—Muérete.

—No creo.-Rió.-

Sintió como se acercaba más a ella y se sentaba en su espalda, le levantó la cabeza y le quitó el pañuelo. Tardó un poco en aclimatarse a la luz y logró abrir algo los ojos.

—¿De veras pensaba que te dejaría vivir?

—¿No quieres mi ayuda?

—Puedo matarlo en cualquier momento. ¿Pero a ti? Tú eres más fuerte, ¿no? Pero ahora no estás en tu mejor momento, algo que tengo que aprovechar.

—¿Y me matarás por ser más débil?

—Aparte de porque quiero, sí.

Kelly se levantó y sacó una pistola mientras Kate se sentaba mejor en el suelo.

—¿Sin ni siquiera mirarme? Te creía más valiente.

—Y yo más lista. Pero el escritor es el inteligente aquí.

Se enderezó al sentir la pistola contra su cabeza, pero aún así sacó algo de fuerzas.

—Estoy empezando a cansarme de que me apuntes con eso.

—Debería gustarte.-Se acercó a su oído.-Su último amigo fue tu prometido.

Le pegó una patada haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo. Kelly esperó a que se levantara, pero Kate ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso.

La apuntó y esperó el momento perfecto, pero antes de poder dispararle una bala le golpeó en la mano haciendo que su disparo fallara.

Se giró, pero otras dos balas llegaron hacia ella atravesando su cuerpo y matándola.

Kate la miró algo asustada y dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que la había disparado.

—Tranquila.-Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.-

Se tranquilizó más cuando notó que Jack la abrazaba y cuando le desató las manos le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Nunca cumples órdenes?

—Solo de Rick.

—Supongo que tiene suerte entonces. Pero para la próxima vez hazme caso, no me vuelvo más joven.-Sonrió.-Vamos.-Le ayudó a levantarse.-La policía está a punto de llegar y no nos pueden encontrar aquí.

—Gracias.

—Somos una familia, Katherine. Esto es lo que hacen las familias.

_KB-RC_

**Gracias a una review me he dado cuenta de que me equivoqué y subí este capítulo en el 8. Subo este ahora en su lugar y en el otro ya he puesto el que corresponde, siento mucho el lío.**


	11. Always

**Bueno con este capítulo no me he liado. Siento mucho la confusión al haber subido los capítulos equivocados antes y espero que os siga gustando la historia.**

_KB-RC_

—Adelante.

Kate se sentó mejor en la cama y Gates entró en la habitación. Agachó la cabeza mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en un sillón de la habitación del hospital.

—¿Qué tal?

—Por suerte esta vez no me han disparado.

—Sí. Suerte.

—Sé que le he decepcionado.

—Fuiste una civil metiéndose en un sitio donde no le llamaban, no creo que deba… No debo informar a arriba.

—Gracias.-Sonrió.-

—¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

—He pedido el alta voluntaria, quiero ir a ver a Castle.

—Está bien, el doctor Leigh cree que se despertará dentro de poco.

—¿Ha ido a verle?

—Claro. No es que me guste mucho, pero es un buen activo en mi comisaría.-Sonrió.-

—Estoy deseando verle.-Agachó la cabeza.-

—Sé que se me nota mi 'odio' hacia él, pero eres una de las mejores detectives que jamás he conocido, Beckett. Es verdad que tus compañeros te hacen mejor, pero eres muy buena.

—Gracias, señor.

—Sé que no soy Montgomery pero me gustaría que confíes en mí.

—Confío en usted.

—No. No creías que encontraría a Castle.

—Castle es mi asunto.

—Si Montgomery…

—Si Montgomery me hubiera prohibido ir a buscarle me habría saltado las normas, también.

—Eres una gran profesional, no dejes que los sentimientos te cieguen.

—No lo hacen, incluso me convierten en mejor.

—Tú sabrás como resolver los problemas,-Se levantó.-pero quiero a la detective Beckett en estos momentos no a Kate. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.

Kate subió la cabeza y le miró mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Alargó una mano para coger su móvil, pero la voz de la capitana hizo que le mirara de nuevo.

—Mejor no te tomes tres semanas de vacaciones, sino tres meses.

—¿Meses?

—Los necesitas.

—Sé que últimamente ha tenido problemas y todo eso, pero puedo recuperarme en tres semanas.

—Lo sé. Pero deja que tus heridas se curen bien. Se ha acabado todo, ayuda a que tu marido también se cure.

—Muchas gracias.

—Considéralo mi regalo de bodas.-Dijo antes de marcharse.-

Cogió el móvil, estaba a punto de llamar a Alexis, pero justo en ese momento oyó un ruido en su puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Katie.-Sonrió Jim.-

—Hola, papá.-Le devolvió el gesto.-

—¿Lista para irte?

—Lo estoy deseando.

—¿Por ver a Rick o por salir de aquí?

—Déjame.-Dijo intentando parecer enfadada.-

_KB-RC_

Espósito y Ryan terminaban de recoger sus cosas. Hudson entró en el despacho de Gates y se apoyó en la mesa mirándolos.

—Costará creerlo, pero me ha gustado trabajar con vosotros.

—Gracias.-Contestó Ryan.-

—Supongo que estarán contentos de haberse deshecho de un gran problema.

—Un peso de encima menos, pero no hay que olvidar que eran personas.

—Personas que necesitaban el sufrimiento de otras para sentirse mejor.

—¿Por qué se hicieron cargo del caso?-Le preguntó Espo.-

—Ya les dije porqué. Por un favor a un amigo.

—¿Pero quién es ese amigo? ¿Por qué quiere a Castle vivo?

—Cualquier padre hace lo posible para que su hijo no muera.

—¿Hunt era el padre de Castle?-Dijo Ryan.-

—Lo sigue siendo. En cuanto supo que estaba en peligro mandó que le siguiéramos y protegiéramos. Sin importar las consecuencias.

—¿Y los de arriba no se darán cuenta de las lagunas de este caso?

—Por favor.-Se rió.-Es otro caso más, con un accidente de por medio. Con suerte solo nosotros sabremos la verdadera verdad.

—¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que sigan vivos?

—No. Yo mismo maté a Tyson y la mujer está muerta. El resto está a salvo, olviden lo demás.

—¿Qué sigue haciendo aquí, agente Hudson?

Los tres hombres miraron hacia la puerta y vieron como Gates entraba algo enfadada. Los chicos fueron a acabar de recoger y Hudson se acercó a ella.

—Yo me ocuparé de archivar el caso.

—Bien. Cójalo y márchese. No le quiero ni a usted ni a esa caja en mi comisaría.

Sin decir una palabra más Hudson se acercó a los chicos y cogió la caja. Los otros dos detectives se miraron extrañados y se despidieron del agente.

Después miraron a Gates esperando algún tipo de orden o algo parecido, pero decidieron ir hacia la puerta para marcharse.

—Vayan a casa y descansen. Tienen dos días libres.-Oyeron.-

Los dos se giraron y la miraron.

—¿El caso no se archivará, verdad?-Preguntó Ryan.-

—No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo. Y por su bien ustedes tampoco.

—Pero…

—Bien.-Le interrumpió Espo.-Adiós, señor.

—Adiós, detectives.

Espósito empujó a Ryan fuera del despacho y salieron.

—Cállate.

—¿Vamos a ver a Castle?

—Vamos a dejarle descansar unos días. Será mejor que vayamos a verlo cuando esté despierto.

_KB-RC_

Rick intentó abrir los ojos, movió los dedos de la mano como costumbre y notó como alguien le tenía cogido.

—¿Estás despierto, Ricky?-Oyó.-

Intentó responder, pero no le salía la voz así que apretó la mano.

—¿Qué tal si abres los ojos? Yo también tengo ganas de verte.

Se dejó descansar un poco y cuando notó que unos dedos bajaban de la frente hasta sus ojos para tocarlos con delicadeza los abrió mientras notaba como se separaban los dedos.

—Hola.-Dijo Kate mientras sonreía.-

—Hola.-Logró responder.-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Intentó señalar la mejilla.-

—Eso debería preguntarte yo. ¿Qué pasó?

—Un coche me perseguía. Después me golpeó y no recuerdo nada más.

—¿Nada más?

—Iba camino a nuestra boda.

—Quizá no fuera nuestro día.

—¿Y cuándo lo es?

—¿Nunca?

—Kate…

—No necesito casarme contigo para quererte más, simplemente que estemos en la misma página.

—No puedes dejarme sin boda ahora, ha sido tanto tiempo…

—Si quieres que nos casemos nos vamos a casar, Rick. Pero… Algo espontáneo. Las cosas que planeamos siempre salen mal.

—¿Entonces quieres que un día te lleve a algún lugar y nos casemos?-Sonrió.-

—Nos casaremos. Dentro de poco. Pero cuando te puedas poner en pie.-Bromeó.-

—Estás muy guapa.-Logró acariciarle la mejilla.-

—Tú tampoco estás mal.-Sonrió.-

—La primera vez que me desperté no estabas aquí.

—Ha sido muy difícil encontrarte, Rick. No sabes cuánto. Creía que nunca volvería verte más.-Empezó a llorar.-

—Vamos, Kate.-Le limpió las lágrimas.-Estoy bien, estoy vivo.

—Eso no quita que intentaran matarte.

—Pero ahora estoy bien.

—¿Sabes? Gates me ha dado más vacaciones.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Nos podemos ir a Grecia, Australia… Podríamos ampliar nuestra luna de miel.

—¿Luna de miel sin boda? ¿No nos traerá mala suerte?

—¿Más aún?

—Kate…

—Lo siento, pero es que…-Suspiró.-Ya lo he pasado lo suficientemente mal como para perderte.

—Estaré mucho tiempo aquí para sacarte de quicio.

—¿De veras?-Se acercó a él.-

—Siempre.-La besó.-

_KB-RC_

**Y este podría ser el final. Pero no. En el resumen pone pequeñas sorpresas, bien… Pues boda habrá, no he esperado tanto tiempo como para que un accidente lo arruine. Y Castle babies… Eso es mi perdición. **

**Para lo segundo aún queda un poco, pero eso tendrá que ver con el final del fic. Esoe es como lo que quiero que pase pero muy poco irá sobre casos, más que nada porque no sé cómo se desarrollan y todo eso.**

**Espero que os haya gustado hasta aquí y siga haciéndolo en el futuro.**

**PD: A partir de ahora actualizaré cada lunes.**


	12. A Murder Is Forever

_Dos semanas más tarde…_

Kate abrió los ojos y miró a Rick, se habían ido a la cama hacía unos minutos y el escritor acababa de quedarse dormido, se acercó más a él y le abrazó.

Lo había pasado tan mal aquellos días, tanto después del accidente como después de haberlo encontrado.

Los primeros días Castle había tenido que quedarse en la cama, incluso después de empezar a recuperarse. Pronto empezó a andar de nuevo con la ayuda de los demás y hacía un par de días que había vuelto al loft.

No es que le hiciera mucha gracia a Rick el necesitar ayuda al principio, pero ahora que pon fin empezaba a sentirse mejor sentía que la ayuda le había servido de mucho.

Kate rozó su nariz con el cuello del escritor y se abrazó más a él pasando las piernas por su cintura.

—Me estás agobiando.-Murmuró Rick.-

—Nunca te has quejado.

—Pero tengo un moratón que sí lo hace. Y antes no estaba.

—Vale.

Kate se separó, pero Rick la retuvo en sus brazos.

—Me molestaba el pie, no tú.

—Bien.-Sonrió abrazándole de nuevo.-

Kate intentó dormirse, pero siguió despierta mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

—¿Por qué no te duermes?

—Porque no puedo.

—Estate quieta y ya verás.

—No.-Se pegó más a él.-

—Me encanta abrazarte y que me abraces, pero esto no es normal.-Le miró.-¿Qué pasa?

—Te eché mucho de menos.

—Yo también.-La besó.-

—Deberíamos irnos los dos solos. Sin padres ni hija que nos puedan interrumpir.

—Oh.-Rió.-¿Estás necesitada?

—Puede.-Contestó rozándole.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

—Yo también tengo necesidades, pero ya sabes lo que ha dicho el doctor.

—Llevaremos cuidado.-Replicó mordiéndole el cuello.-

—¿De veras estamos teniendo esta conversación? Parece surrealista.

—Lo sé.-Rió.-

Le cogió la cabeza para que la mirara y le besó. Intentó acariciarle por debajo de la camiseta del pijama pero él se apartó.

—No podemos.

—¿Me estás rechazando?-Intentó parecer molesta.-¿A tu novia? ¿A la que está súper caliente?

—Sí.

—¿Va en serio?-Preguntó algo enfadada.-

—Muy en serio. No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no. No… No estoy preparado.-Se giró en su lado de la cama.-Entiéndeme.

—Venga ya. ¿En serio?-Se dejó caer en su lado.-Pues cuando yo te rechace no me vengas llorando.

—Tú eres quien no se resiste a mis encantos. Soy extremadamente guapo.

—Y te estás haciendo extremadamente mayor, también.

—No ataques, Beckett.

—No me rechaces.

—¿De veras me estás pidiendo que sea irresponsable cuando me estoy comportando?-Le miró.-

—Lo hago. Lo hacía.-Se corrigió.-Ya no.

—Te puedo abrazar.

—Eso no me sirve.-Giró la cabeza.-

—Sabes que te gusta. Te encanta.-Sonrió acercándose a ella.-

Kate se giró intentando parecer enfadada y dejó que Rick se acercara empezando a acariciarle la cintura y abrazándole.

—¿De verdad te has enfadado por eso?-Le miró.-

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?-Le besó el cuello.-

—Un poco.

—¿Un poco?-Volvió a besarle.-

—Ya no.-Se giró.-

Antes de que Rick pudiera hacer otro movimiento Kate se colocó encima de él. Le cogió la cara para que no se apartara y empezó a besarle, aunque el escritor tardó poco en devolverle el gesto.

Por mala suerte, cuando Rick se deshacía de la camiseta de la detective, esta le colocó una rodilla cerca de un moratón y se apartó gimiendo de dolor.

—Lo siento mucho.-Se disculpó rápidamente la detective.-¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

—Solo un poco.

—¿Seguro?-Le besó.-

—Ahora mejor.-Sonrió.-

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y le abrazó de nuevo antes de colocarse a su lado.

—Desaparecerán en unos días.

—Eso espero.

—No creo que se queden para siempre.

—No, no lo harán.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta o algo?

—¿Me lo preguntas en serio?

—Sí. A cenar.-Se sentó en la cama.-

—¿A cenar? ¿Ahora?

—Ahora. Vamos.-Se levantó.-

—Estás loco.

—Por ti.-Le besó.-Vamos.

Rick le cogió las manos y Kate se levantó. No tenía ganas de discutir con él, estaba de vacaciones, no tenía que levantarse temprano o alguna otra cosa que hacer.

—Vale.-Sonrió.-

—Te iba a llevar igual.

—Además, mi madre y Alexis están en el teatro así que con suerte podemos desaparecer y no recibir llamadas preocupantes.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?

—Sorpresa. Pero ve a cambiarte.-Le empujó suavemente hacia el armario.-

—¿Qué me pongo?

—He pensado que podemos ir a un restaurante increíble, pero es de esas noches temáticas y tienes que llevar algo blanco.

—¿Algo blanco?-Le miró con la ceja levantada.-

—Sí. Otra noche podemos ir. Cuando sea la noche de llevar algo fluorescente.-Dijo emocionado.-

—Vale.

—Yo iré un momento a llamar para ver si tienen alguna mesa en el restaurante o nos sirven en la discoteca del bar.-Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.-

_KB-RC_

Kate miró a Rick, pero este tenía la vista fija en la carretera, al principio había tenido algo de miedo al montarse en el coche, pero con el paso de los días se le pasó.

Se abrochó mejor el abrigo beige y sonrió.

—¿Dónde está ese restaurante? Llevas más de diez minutos conduciendo y parece que aún nos queda un rato.

—¿No puedes esperar?

—No, y por tu mirada tú tampoco. ¿Qué has planeado, Rick?

—Soy un hombre muy listo.-La miró un instante.-

—Sí, lo eres.

—Y tengo muy buena memoria.

—¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó extrañada.-

—Espero que no me mates.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque nos vamos a casar, Kate.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a Coney Island.

—¿Nos… ¿Vamos a casarnos? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque nos queremos, vamos a casarnos y lo haremos ahora.

—Estás loco.

—Y te encanta.

—No. ¿Y nuestra familia?

—¿Crees que no lo tengo todo pensado? Más que nuestro día, es tu día. Te mereces ser feliz eternamente y si puedo hacer algo para que lo seas entonces no pararé de hacerlo.

_KC-RC_

—¿Katie?

Kate se giró rápidamente y vio como su padre se acercaba a ella.

—¿Cómo me habéis podido hacer esto, papá?

—No estás enfadada.-La abrazó.-Es un hombre increíble.

—Lo sé.

Se separaron y se sonrieron.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Acabo de enterarme de que me voy a casar, papá. Lo estoy.

—Rick lleva planeando esto desde que salió de la cabaña.

—¿Fuiste tú quien le dio mi diario?

—En mi defensa diré que fue él quien lo encontró, yo solo le ayudé a montar esto.

—Esos planes los escribí cuando tenía ocho años, papá. No son mi boda perfecta.

—Sabes que sí.

Kate apartó la cabeza e intentó que no le empezaran a caer las lágrimas.

—No puedo parar de llorar últimamente.

—¿Sabes que pensé cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Rick? Oh, grave error. Hacía unas horas que no sabías si tenías un futuro con él y de repente… Pero después… Eras tú otra vez, la misma Katherine sonriente, viva, feliz… Quiero que seas feliz y él es la única que persona que te hace feliz completamente.

—¿Todo irá bien a partir de ahora, verdad?

—Claro que sí. Aunque haya momentos en los que no, pero lo irá.

—Estoy muy nerviosa.

—No debes de estarlo. Estaremos nosotros, tu amiga Lania y Maddie, tus compañeros detectives… Tu familia estará contigo, Katie. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Se giró y miró hacia el espejo de la habitación. Se quitó el abrigo para dejar ver el vestido blanco con el escote cruzado que le llegaba hasta el suelo y un pequeño cinturón negro atado.

—Estás preciosa, Katie. Y es tu día. Es el día perfecto para Rick y tú.

_KC-RC_

—¿Y tus votos?

Kate apartó la mirada de Rick un instantes para pasarla hacia Weldon y después por los invitados para volver a mirar a Rick.

—Sabes que odio esto. No sé cómo hacerlo. No lo quiero hacer. Se supone que las palabras son tu trabajo.-Rió.-Sé que al principio fui horrible contigo, te odié, es verdad, pero no me duró mucho. Es verdad que estuvimos dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro durante cuatro años. Muchas veces me culpo de no haber dado el paso o haberte hecho daño. Has sido muy importante para mí incluso antes de conocerte en persona. Años antes de conocerte me salvaste con tus palabras justo antes de enamorarme con ellas en persona. Te aseguro que no habrá día en el que te deje de querer, aunque nos enfademos y te mando al sofá a dormir o algo parecido.

—Al coche.-Bromeó Espósito.-

—Sí. Eres molesto, un creído, engreído…

—Bueno…-Murmuró Rick.-

—Pero eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, Rick. Y… Puede que te decepcionara un poco con lo de Rogan, pero de veras quería que el único fueras tú. No me importa que seas mayor que yo, o que te comportes como un niño pequeño. Simplemente necesito que estés a mi lado y nunca me dejes. Podría soportar perder a cualquiera, con el tiempo lo superaría. Pero tú y mi padre… Si alguno de los dos me deja sé que no volvería a ser yo.

Cuando acabó todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Kate seguía sin creerse que hubiera soltado eso delante de tanta gente, aunque fuesen su familia.

Rick seguía mirándole sonriendo como un idiota. Ella se tranquilizó cuando musitó un 'Te quiero' y le devolvió el gesto con un 'Yo también te quiero'.

—Pues entonces… Por el poder que me ha otorgado el estado de Nueva York os declaro marido y mujer.-Sonrió.-Puedes besarla, Ricky.-Le golpeó ligeramente el hombro.-

Rick le sonrió y miró a Kate. Se acercó a ella y ella negó con la cabeza mientras él le cogía de la cintura.

—Sigo muy nerviosa.-Murmuró.-

—No importa.-Negó con la cabeza.-

Le cogió la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los suyos.

Mientras ellos se besaban los demás se levantaron y aplaudieron, incluso Weldon se apartó bajando del pequeño atril que estaba en el jardín iluminado por antorchas.

—Iba muy enserio.-Murmuró Kate abrazándole.-No me dejes.

—Nunca.-Respondió antes de volver a besarla.-


	13. Room 147

**Este capítulo es más corto que los demás, pero realmente quería hacer un capítulo así, aunque no haya salido muy bien. Sinceramente los fics no son lo mío y no consigo escribir lo que realmente quiero, pero al menos creo que me ha salido bien, y no creo que se pueda calificar como M, muchísimo menos.**

**PD: Simplemente espero que os guste como los demás capítulos.**

_KC-RC_

—Tenemos que llevar cuidado.-Murmuró empujándolo hacia la cama.-

—¿De veras? Soy yo quien tuvo un accidente.

Rick la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él. Se besaron mientras que el escritor le desabrochaba el vestido blanco y ella se deshacía del pequeño cinturón negro. Cuando el vestido cayó al suelo la detective le ayudó a quitarse la camisa y la corbata.

Cuando acabó, mientras el escritor le besaba el cuello suavemente quitándole el sujetador ella le desabrochó el cinturón tirándolo a alguna parte de la habitación.

Sin importarle las heridas la cogió haciendo que subiera encima de él. Los tumbó en la cama haciendo que él quedara encima y se dedicó a besarla mientras se deshacía de la poco ropa que le quedaba.

Cuando acabó la detective se movió haciendo que cambiaran de posiciones y fuese ella quien le quitara la ropa que le quedaba.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada entre ellos Kate se movió y se acercó a Rick para besarle mientras se unían en uno. Se mordió el labio y apoyó su frente con la de él antes de volver a mirarle de nuevo.

—No sabes cuánto he echado de menos esto.-Sonrió mientras él le apartaba un mechón de pelo.-

—Puede que sí.-Volvió a besarla.-

—¿Está bien así? De veras que no te quiero hacer daño.

—Tranquila.

La besó tranquilizándola, mientras que empezaban a moverse sintió como la detective se relajaba, incluso parecía más nerviosa que él e intentaba tocarle lo menor posible las cicatrices.

Le tocó suavemente el cuello antes de enterrar la cabeza en él, si le había dicho miles de veces que le encantaba el olor a cerezas, no era ningún secreto que ella sentía lo mismo con el suyo.

Poco a poco empezaron a acelerar, ya no les importaba si se hacían daño o algo parecido, tendrían muchas veces para disfrutarse por completo. Sintió como Rick se sentaba poco a poco se alejó de él para mirarle.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu pelo?

—¿Bromeas, Rick?-Se dejó caer sobre su hombro.-No estoy para esas.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Concéntrate.-Le besó.-

—Sabes que puedo hacer más de dos cosas a la vez.-Le mordió el labio.-

—No te pongas chulo.-Respondió cogiéndole del pelo.-

—Es que…-Intentó respirar.-He hecho algo que te va a encantar.

—Vale, dímelo en otro momento.

—No, es que será…-Miró el reloj.- a las doce.

—Para otra ocasión.

—Es que si no, no tiene sentido.

Kate le mordió el cuello con algo de desesperación y Rick se movió rápidamente tumbándola en la cama.

—¿No te puedes callar?

—¿Quieres que me calle?

—Por favor.

Kate le cogió de la cara y le acercó para besarle, pero antes Rick empezó a moverse más rápido y la inspectora no pudo evitar gemir apartándolo un poco de ella.

Cuando alcanzaron el clímax solo pudo cogerse más fuerte de la espalda de él e intentar no hacer mucho, ruido pero le pareció imposible por lo que acabó gritando su nombre. Aunque siguió abrazada a él mientras se movía un par de veces más y llegaba a su propio clímax.

Sintió la sonrisa del escritor sobre su cuello y le miró.

—¿Qué pasa?-Consiguió preguntarle mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración.-

—Mira… Mira la ventana.

Kate miró hacia la izquierda y vio una gran ventana por donde se veía todo el paisaje. Hasta que de repente empezaron a verse unos fuegos artificiales.

—¿Esa es tu sorpresa?-Le miró.-

—Era el número trece de tu lista de la boda perfecta, ¿no? Fuegos artificiales. Los querías y ahí los tienes.

—Gracias.-Le besó.-

—No me las des. Si tú eres feliz yo también.

Siguieron unos minutos más acariciándose y besándose, hasta que oyeron que tocaba a la puerta, entonces el escritor cogió una de las sábanas y se la colocó sobre la cintura.

—¿Alguna sorpresa más?-Le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el cabecero.-

—Son muchas cosas más.-Le guiñó el ojo.-

Cuando volvió llevaba una pequeña bandeja con fresas y la detective se fijó en la nata y el chocolate.

—Realmente eres el mejor marido del mundo.

—No lo digas mucho que voy a acabar creyéndomelo.

—Es la verdad.

—Es lo que querías… Solamente quiero hacerte feliz.-Se sentó a su lado.-Has pasado muchas cosas y realmente te mereces ser feliz.

Kate no pudo evitar mirarle mientras empezaba a preparar las fresas y abría una botella de champagne que había en la mesilla.

—¿Sabes qué, Rick?-Cogió la copa que le tendía.-No necesito que cumplas todas esas estúpidas cosas de una lista que escribí cuando era una adolescente. Todo lo que necesito para ser feliz es a ti y que tú lo seas.

—¿De veras?-La miró por lo que ella asintió.-Pues entonces ya está.-Levantó su copa.-Por un matrimonio duradero y con mucha felicidad para los dos.

—Por muchos años tan felices como hoy.


	14. Murder, He Wrote

Kate apagó la cerilla y la dejó a un lado del jacuzzi. Sonrió a Rick y se sentó encima de él abrazándolo.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda nuestra luna de miel?-Dijo Rick.-

—No me importaría.-Le rozó la nariz.-

—Yo preferiría viajar. Los dos solos.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Quizás a algún lugar tranquilo?

—Podríamos acampar en el loft y seguir buscando casa.

—¿Quieres que nuestra luna de miel sea en el loft?

—Podemos hacer muchas cosas allí.-Le besó.-

Rick le devolvió el beso, pero realmente quería que fueran a algún lugar especial, ellos dos solos, pero que fuera especial, aunque no salieran de la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta, Kate le rozó la rodilla con el costado, donde tenía un moratón y dio un pequeño salto al sentir algo de dolor.

—Lo siento.-Murmuró separándose.-Ahora me siento mal.

—Ahora estás borracha, qué es diferente.-Se rió.-

—Aparte. ¿Te duelen todavía?

—Pero poco.-Intentó besarla.-

—No. Vamos a hablar.

Se apartó y se sentó a su lado, aunque volvió a abrazarse a él, y esta vez se recostó él, apoyando la cabeza en el cuello de la detective.

—Te tienes que cortar el pelo.-Murmuro pasándole los dedos.-

—Lo haré si quieres.

—Y afeitarte.

—¿Algo más?-La miró.-

—No. La verdad es que estás muy guapo así.

—¿Hago lo que me has dicho entonces, o no?

—Lo que quieras.

—No, lo que tú quieras.

—No vamos a discutir por esta tontería.

—¿Te vas a cortar el pelo?

—No. ¿Lo hago?

—A mí me gusta así.

—Pues ya está.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—No lo sé.-Se rió.-

—Me encantas algo borracha.

—No.-Se puso seria.-Te ríes de mí.

—No.-Se acercó a ella.-Jamás me reiría de ti.

—Lo haces.

—No.-Repitió.-

Kate no pudo resistirse a alargar los brazos sobre los hombros de Rick para cogerse a su cuello. El escritor le sonrió y la detective solo terminó con la distancia entra ambos para empezar a besarle.

—Deberíamos salir.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Pero nos estamos arrugando ya.

—Qué aburrido eres, Castle.-Murmuró mientras se apartaba.-

—¿Aburrido?

—Sí.-Se cruzó de brazos.-

—Es que… Realmente me duele.

—Lo siento.

—En la cama estaremos mejor.

—Para entonces se me habrán pasado las ganas.

—Dios…-Murmuró riéndose.-

—¿Qué?

—Nada.-La besó.-Eres muy graciosa.

—Soy una aburrida. Como tú.-Le empujó suavemente.-

—Pero somos aburridos juntos.-La abrazó.-

—Un poco.

Kate se pegó más a él cogiéndolo de la cintura con las piernas. Intentaba no hacerle daño y se tumbó un poco más en el jacuzzi.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, incluso cerró los ojos, casi a punto de dormirse. Sintió como el escritor le daba unos besos en el cuello y la acariciaba suavemente.

—Quiero un bebé.

Rick se quedó quieto al oírla hablar y la miró.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero un bebé.-Repitió.-

—¿Uno de verdad?

—No,-Respondió algo enfadada mientras se apartaba más.-quiero uno que cuando me aburra lo pueda desinflar y guardarlo. Serás…

Rick la miró sin entender cuando ella salió del jacuzzi. Murmuraba en voz baja mientras se colocaba la bata de baño.

Cerró la muerta bastante enfadada y decidió quedarse en el baño. Cuando salió abrió la puerta un poco pero no logró ver nada porque la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Cuando se secó, se colocó de nuevo el pantalón del pijama y salió.

Anduvo hacia la cama golpeándose en la espinilla con algo y se dejó caer junto a Kate de golpe.

—¿Estás bien?-La escuchó preguntarle mediante sollozos.-

—Sí. Gracias.

—Me alegro. Pero te lo mereces.

—Si no he hecho nada.

—Sí lo has hecho.

—¿De qué hablas?

Cuando llegó a su lado, tocó el brazo de Kate suavemente y ella se giró.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Me ibas a dejar. Realmente pensé que habías muerto durante unas horas. Me ibas a dejar sola de nuevo y esta vez solo tendría que estar bien por los demás, y lo peor es que nunca lo hubiera podido superar.

—¿Quieres que hablemos del accidente?

—Mi padre tuvo que hablar con Alexis. ¿Sabes que intentó encontrarte? Pero no pudo, llegó hasta el portal y empezó a llorar antes de hacer algo. Y todos… Realmente pensé que te habías ido también.

—Voy a estar muchos años aquí para que me aguantes.-Le limpió las lágrimas.-

—Bien.-Sonrió.-

Rick se acercó más a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Y lo del baño? ¿Por qué te has ido así?

—Con todo lo del accidente y lo demás… Tuve un retraso. De unos días pero realmente me ilusioné con la idea. No me dio miedo, al revés.

—¿Y quieres uno? ¿Un bebé?

—Sí.-Asintió.-

—Bien. Podemos tener uno.

—Realmente lo quiero.-Levantó la cabeza.-

—Vale. Lo intentaremos.

—No.-Se colocó encima de él.-Quiero que me dejes embarazada, y cuanto antes mejor.

—Eso ha sonado muy…

—Es… No lo sé, pero…

—Tendremos uno. Pero cuando pase, pasará.

—¿Y si tardamos mucho dejando que pasé?

—¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Cómo Jenny y Ryan?

—Sería una buena idea.

—No. No lo sería.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué le diremos? Oh, hijo, la verdad es que te creamos el día 21 de… yo que sé mes… porque tu madre estaba receptiva.

—¿Receptiva?

—Me has entendido. Eso no queda bien.

—Castle, cuando un niño te pregunta cómo se hacen los bebés o como lo hicisteis no le cuentas la verdad. ¿Hiciste eso con Alexis?

—Ella nunca me ha preguntado.-Se encogió de hombros.-¿Debería hablar con ella?

—Demasiado tarde.

—Alexis es…

—Alexis no. Ha estado viviendo con su novio, sinceramente no creo que lo sea.

—Vale, dejemos este tema.-Se apartó.-

Kate le miró mientras se tumbaba intentando que no le rozaran mucho las heridas y se colocó a su lado abrazándole un poco.

—¿Tú me quieres?

—Claro.-Respondió rápidamente.-

—Bien. Pues empezaremos a intentar tener un bebé, y si alguna vez nos pregunta que como nació le responderemos que nos queríamos mucho y queríamos un bebé. Es así de fácil, Castle.

—Vale…-Sonrió.-Vamos a tener un bebé.


	15. The Late Shaft

Kate se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina y miró a Rick mientras cocinaba.

—¿Vas a cambiarte y termino de cocinar?

—¿Estás segura?-Le miró.-

—Claro.-Contestó acercándose.-

—Vale.

Le sonrió antes de salir de la cocina.

No sabía qué hacer, ¿debían de decirle a sus amigos que intentaban tener un bebé? Ryan lo había dicho incluso antes de la boda, estaba muy ilusionado. Pero ella quería guardarse eso, era algo entre Rick y ella. Pero también necesitaba a otra persona con la que hablar de ello, Jenny ya había pasado por lo mismo y Lanie estaría siempre allí.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

Se giró hacia la voz y vio como Rick entraba abrochándose los botones de la camisa. Miró su reloj y vio que había pasado casi media hora desde que se había cambiado.

—Que ya he acabado.

—Genial. ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa o tienes que hacer algo?

—¿Qué tendría que hacer?

—No sé. Pregunto. Estás un poco a la defensiva, últimamente.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento. Estoy… Tensa, preocupada… Feliz… Tengo un cúmulo de emociones.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-La abrazó.-

—Sí.-Se giró.-Ayúdame a poner la mesa.-Añadió antes de darle un pequeño beso.-

_KC-RC_

La cena no había sido muy tensa o algo parecido para Kate, al revés, había estado muy tranquila, sobre todo porque nadie sacó el tema de los bebés.

Después, Rick decidió que iría con los chicos a enseñarles el jardín, así que Kate fue con las chicas y les enseñó el resto de la casa, para después sentarse y tomarse unas copas de vino mientras hablaban.

—¿Y Espósito y tú?-Preguntó Jenny.-

—¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó.-

—No sé. Hace unos meses estabais muy juntos.

—Su relación es así.-Dijo Kate.-Y después de da consejos sobre Rick y yo, pero ella ni siquiera sabe que tiene con Espósito.

—Al menos yo no perdí el tiempo.

—No me ataques con eso, porque sabes que lo he recuperado todo.

—¿Así que todo bien con Rick?

—Kate casada tiene que ser una bruja.

—Seguimos igual que antes.

Kate bebió un trago de su copa. Sintió como las otras dos mujeres se miraron para después mirarla a ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y habéis hablado del siguiente tema?

—¿Siguiente tema?

—Bebés.-Aclaró Jenny.-

—Pues…-Tosió.-Sí, claro.

—¿Y?-Preguntó Lanie algo desesperada.-

—No nos importaría si… Si de repente me quedo embarazada.

—¿No os importaría?

—¿Bebé o no?

—Vale, sí.

—¿Sí, qué?

—No, dilo.

—¿El qué?

—Sí quiero tener un hijo con Castle. ¿Contenta?

—Por fin.-Levantó los brazos.-Los bebés serán monísimos.

—¿Entonces lo estáis intentando o algo?

—Sí, lo estamos intentando.

—¿Así que ya no es solo un si pasa? ¿Ahora es que lo intentáis?

—Es… Es algo extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero un bebé y lo quiero ya.

—¿Y se lo has pedido así a Castle? Porque le habrá alegrado mucho.

—Por primera vez he puesto primero mis necesidades a las suyas.

—No le habrá molestado.

—No, pero me siento mal.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el médico le ha prohibido el esfuerzo físico hasta dentro de un par de meses y… Dios.-Suspiró.-Incluso tenemos un horario.

—Pero si no tenéis nada que hacer, podéis intentarlo todo el día.

—No es tan fácil.

—Lo hace en las horas que sea más probable que pase.

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué de repente te ha dado por tener un bebé?

—No lo sé, simplemente lo quiero. Es… Es difícil de explicar. Quiero un bebé, como Castle, que tenga sus ojos y sea tan bueno como él… Quiero un bebé.

—Podríais cuidar de Sarah.

—Por mí mejor, no tengo que gastarme dinero en niñeras.

—Quiero un bebé que sea de Castle y mío.

—No quieres un bebé. Quieres un hijo.

—Sí.

—Uno al que tengas que cuidar todos los días, educarle, pagarle la universidad, castigarle por sus errores…

—Campana y se acabó.-La interrumpió.-

—¿Y los amigos de Castle todavía no se han hecho amigos de los tuyos?

—Creo que no.

—Pronto lo harán.

—Cuando menos os lo esperéis llegará el bebé. Quizás deberíais dejar lo de los horarios, simplemente que suceda.

—Sí. Creo que a los amigos de Castle no les va la presión.

—Será lo mejor, mira a Alexis. Sin presión y salió un genio.

—Eso haré. Nos lo tomaremos con calma a partir de ahora.

—Sí. Si no matarás a Castle.

—Si Castle disfruta.

—No lo dudo, pero tampoco es para pasarse.

_KC-RC_

—¿Y?

—¿Y?-Repitió Rick extrañado.-

—¿Por qué nos has separado tanto? ¿Nos vas a secuestrar?-Bromeó Espósito.-

—Kate quiere un bebé.

—Vaya.

—Enhorabuena.-Sonrió Ryan.-

—No. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde la boda.

—Cuando Beckett quiere algo, no para hasta conseguirlo.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo sobreviviste tú, Ryan?

—Dejando a Jenny embarazada.-Bromeó.-

—Vamos.-Se quejó.-

—Creo que lo mejor es que no dejes a Beckett embarazada.-Dijo Espo.-

—¿Por qué?

—¿La has visto por la mañana cuando no se levanta bien?

—Incluso cuando se levanta bien.

—Exacto. No tengáis bebés.

—Los tendremos. No parará hasta que no lo hagamos. Y encima más de uno.

—Probablemente se le quite esa idea cuando esté de parto del pequeño Castle.

—Creo que Beckett sería capaz de tener otro bebé aunque no lo pasara bien.

—Tampoco os paséis, es mi mujer.

—Lo siento.

—Lo mismo, bro.

—Quizás no sea tan malo que esté embarazada. A lo mejor es algo extraordinario. Quizás las hormonas le relajen.

—Hermano, cuando está en esos días del mes es como jugar a las cartas, nunca sabes cómo te la vas a encontrar.

—Al principio es cariñosa, luego se enfada un poco, pero después vuelve a cariñosa.

—Da igual.

—Sería así durante nueve meses. Mejor.

—¿Pero has pensado en lo que vendría después? ¿La pesadilla de no dormir nunca?

—Javi, todos los bebés no son llorones.

—Haremos lo que Kate quiera.

_KC-RC_

Kate salió del baño y vio como Rick estaba sentado en la cama.

—Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso con eso del bebé.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por nuestro bien.

—Vale.

—¿Vale?-Le miró extrañado.-

—Sí. Quizás el tener en mente eso hace que no nos salga.

—Deberíamos dejar que solo sucediera.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien.

—Sí.

Kate pasó por su lado, pero antes de poder tumbarse en la cama la cogió por la muñeca.

—¿Quieres intentarlo un última vez?

—No.

—¿No?-Preguntó extrañado.-

—No quiero intentarlo, solo disfrutar.-Añadió mientras lo cogió del cuello y se acercaba a él para besarle.-


	16. Wrapped Up in Death

El tiempo de vacaciones se acababa, de hecho, ayer fue su último día libre. Se dieron cuenta cuando a las seis el teléfono de la detective sonó.

Beckett alargó la mano y consiguió apagarlo. Se quedó unos segundos más con los ojos apagados y se giró para mirar a Rick, quien seguía durmiendo. O eso parecía.

—¿Asesinato?-Murmuró sin abrir los ojos.-

—Eso parece.-Respondió cansada.-Realmente me quiero quedar aquí.-Le abrazó.-

—Sí. Yo también quiero que te quedes.

Abrió los ojos un poco aclimatándose a la pequeña luz que empezaba a entrar, acercó sus labios a los de Kate y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Me quiero quedar aquí.-Repitió.-

—Deja la policía y vámonos de viaje. Una vuelta al mundo.

—No puedo.

Consiguió levantarse y salió de la cama. Estiró su espalda lo que pudo y miró a Rick, quien no apartaba la mirada de ella.

—Ya lo hemos hablado. Podemos vivir de mis libros por siempre.

—Tu problema es que no quiero ser una mantenida.

—También. Pero sabes que no hay ningún problema en que te mantenga, gano el dinero por ti.

—No. Por un personaje que tú escribes, son tus palabras las que venden.

—Pero sin ti no habría palabras.

—Cállate.-Se giró.-

—¿Te has puesto roja?-Rió.-Sabes que es la verdad.

—Para.

Rick siguió riéndose en voz baja y le siguió con la mirada mientras entraba en el baño.

Ninguno quería realmente alejarse, sobre todo después de tres meses tan juntos.

_KC-RC_

Kate bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina, vio como Castle preparaba unos cafés y se extrañó al verlo vestido.

—¿Por qué te has vestido? ¿Tienes que ir a la editorial?

—No.-Le miró.-

—¿Entonces?

—Voy contigo.

—¿Qué?-Rió.-No, claro que no.

—Sí.

—Castle, el médico dijo que nada de emociones fuertes ni esfuerzos hasta los cuatro meses.

—Oh, bien. ¿Entonces eso de estar tan desesperada y obligarme?

—¿Obligarte? No te quejaste en ningún momento. Y tampoco es que lo hicieras anoche.

—Porque me impones mucho.

—¿Te impongo?

—Mucho, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pues bien. Como te impongo te quedarás aquí y no harás ninguna tontería hasta que vuelva de la comisaría. ¿Entendido?

—Claro.

—¿Seguro?-Preguntó extrañada.-

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque nunca me haces caso.

—Cosa que estoy cambiando con el matrimonio.

—¿Cambiando?

—Sí. Porque antes cuando nos enfadábamos me mandabas al sofá a dormir, pero luego me rogabas que durmiera contigo. Pero ahora creo que sí serías capaz de hacerme dormir solo.

—¿Te rogaba?

—Sí. Oh, Rick, lo siento mucho, ven a la cama.-Imitó su voz.-

—No hablo así.

—Lo haces.

—No.

—Puede que un poco y no te des cuenta.

—Sigue así y sí que estrenarás el sofá esta noche.

—Aburrida.-Murmuró.-

—¡Castle!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tengo oídos.

—Y yo.

Beckett salió de la cocina enfadada y fue hacia el sofá del salón para coger su chaqueta. Castle se arrepintió un poco y la siguió con su taza de café.

—¿Te has enfadado de verdad? Era una broma.

—Siempre hay un poco de verdad en las bromas.

—Cuando te las hago yo, no. Yo te quiero.-Hizo un puchero.-

—Y yo también.-Cogió el café.-

—¿Entonces no estás enfadada?

—No. ¿De veras crees que soy algo aburrida?

—Antes. Durante los primeros años. El primero concretamente.

—Ahí lo era un poco.

—¿Un poco?-Rió.-

Beckett se giró al instante dándole su 'mirada' y se calló.

—Lo siento. Sin pensar.

—Sí.-Asintió un poco enfadada.-Sueles decir muchas cosas sin pensar.

—Lo de que te quiero lo digo en serio. Muy en serio.

—Lo mío no tanto.

Castle le miró algo ofendido, pero ella se bebió un trago del café y dejó la taza encima de una pequeña mesa antes de coger el resto de sus cosas.

—¿En enserio?-Preguntó enfadado.-

—Es una broma, Ricky.-Le guiñó un ojo.-Nos vemos esta noche.

Le dio un beso y fue hacia la puerta.

—En las bromas siempre hay algo de verdad.-Repitió él.-

—Pues piensa entonces. Así ejercitas el cerebro.-Dijo antes de marcharse.-

_KC-RC_

Llegó la hora de almorzar, Rick había intercambiado unos mensajes con Kate, pero aún así tenía ganas de saber más, tenía ganas de acción, de asesinatos.

Les envió unos mensajes a los chicos y quedó a almorzar con ellos en un bar algo apartado de la comisaría.

—Hey, Castle.-Le saludó Ryan.-

—¿Qué tal, bro?

—Bien.-Sonrió mientras se sentaba con ellos.-

—¿Por qué nos has llamado?-Le preguntó Espósito.-

—Veréis… Necesito vuestra ayuda.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—No.-Negó con la cabeza.-Es lo que Beckett no me deja hacer.

—No nos pidas ayuda en el terreno matrimonial.

—Habla por ti.-Dijo Ryan.-¿Qué pasa?

—Beckett no me deja ayudaros en los casos, al menos hasta dentro de unas semanas.

—Unas semanas es poco tiempo.

—Estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada. De hecho sigo igual, pero necesito crímenes. Hay gente que vive por aplausos, por cualquier tontería… Yo necesito crímenes. Resolverlos.

—¿Sabes lo que nos haría Beckett si te metemos?

—No tiene porqué enterarse.

—Beckett se entera de todo cuando hacemos algo mal.

—Sí. Tiene un sexto sentido para eso.

—Sí, y un séptimo para pillarme siempre, pero tenéis que ayudarme, chicos. No quiero quedarme en casa aburrido.

—Podemos ir a pasar algo de tiempo.

—O también puedes invitar a tus otros amigos escritores a jugar al póker.

—¿Bromeas? No podéis ir porque Beckett también habrá acabado con vosotros y estará en casa, y las partidas de póker se han acabado.

—¿Por qué?

—No creo que a Kate le guste mucho eso.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el gran Castle?-Bromeó Espo.-

—Sinceramente tengo muchísimo más miedo a Kate que a todo lo demás. Y no quiero enfadarla.

—Podemos ayudarte.-Dijo Espo.-

—¿Qué? Beckett nos matará si le ponemos en peligro.

—Pero yo no se lo diré, Castle tampoco y tú… Tampoco.

—¿Qué queréis a cambio?

—El Ferrari.

—¿Cuánto?

—Una semana cada uno hasta que Beckett te deje volver oficialmente.

—Hecho.

—Vaya.-Rió.-Realmente necesitas asesinatos.

—Los tengo metidos en mi sangre.


	17. Nanny McDead

El teléfono de Rick empezó a sonar, intentó sacar su brazo del cuello de Kate sin despertarla. Se sentó en el sofá y lo cogió.

—Castle.-Susurró.-

—Hey, Castle. Soy Ryan. ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

—Kate y yo estamos viendo una película.

—Ah, bueno te llamaba para preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podríais quedaros esta noche con Sarah? Sé que ha sido un caso duro y Beckett estará cansada, pero la niñera no puede venir, se ha puesto mala en el último minuto y…

—Ryan, no pasa nada.-Le interrumpió.-

—¿Entonces?

—Puedes traerla cuando quieras.

—¿De veras? Muchas gracias, Castle. Te debo una.

—Tranquilo.

—A las ocho estaremos allí.

—Bien.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a dejarlo en la mesa. Se tumbó de nuevo y Kate se volvió a abrazar a él enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

—¿Dónde has ido?-Preguntó todavía adormilada.-

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—Castle.

—¿Qué? Has sido tú quien ha pregunta mal.

—Responde.

—¿A qué? ¿A tu errónea pregunta?

—Vale.-Se giró colocándose de espaldas.-Tienes un humor horrible por las mañanas.

—Son las seis de la tarde.

—No me hagas enfadarme.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás un poco…

—¿Un poco qué?

—Rara.

—Porque tú no me quieres decir lo que pasa.

—Pero si no pasa nada.

—¿Quién te ha llamado entonces?

—¿De veras vamos a discutir por esto?

—Eres tú quien está haciéndolo más difícil.

Castle se sintió mal. Habían estado durante una semana sin parar de trabajar, y encima todo por un caso bastante duro, el asesinato de unos niños.

Beckett se sentía horrible, como si no hubiera podido hacer nada por salvarlos, pero ya no podía hacer nada, por suerte había metido al culpable entre rejas.

—Me ha llamado, Ryan. Quería saber si nos podíamos quedar con Sarah esta noche.

—Ah.-Dijo algo arrepentida.-Lo siento.

—Tranquila.-La abrazó.-¿Por qué siempre me hechas la culpa a mí?

—Porque siempre me perdonas.

—¿Así que me utilizas?

—Lo sabes desde siempre.

—Pero es más duro que me lo digas a la cara.

—Lo siento.-Se giró.-Pero es la verdad.

Kate le sonrió y Rick echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose.

—¿Está bien quedarnos con Sarah, entonces?

—Claro.-Le besó.-

Rick se dejó hacer y Kate se colocó encima de él sin dejar de besarlo, pero cuando sentía que le quitaba la camiseta del pijama se separó un poco.

—No creo que debamos hacer esto. Queda poco para que Ryan venga.

—Bien.-Le calló besándolo de nuevo.-Pero hasta que vengas, la tía Kate quiera pasárselo bien con el tío Rick.

—¿Pasarlo bien?

—Muy bien.-Se quitó la camiseta del pijama.-

—¿Quieres que intentemos hacerle un primo?

—Nunca hemos dejado de hacerlo.-Volvió a besarle.-

_KC-RC_

Rick bajó las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta para ver a una sonriente Jenny con Sarah en brazos, había crecido tanto en estos meses. Sin duda era una pequeña Ryan con el cabello rubio de su madre y los ojos azules de su padre.

Las dos Ryan pasaron, pero Kevin entró algo más dubitativo con la cabeza algo cabizbaja.

—¿Dónde está Kate?-Preguntó Jenny.-

—Está terminando de ducharse.

Miró a Ryan y luego volvió a mirar a Jenny, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, Ryan. ¿Por qué no dejas las cosas de Sarah en el cuarto de invitados?

—Sí, claro.

Cogió la pequeña bolsa y fue hacia las escaleras.

—Es el tercero de la izquierda.

—Entendido.-Respondió sin girarse.-

Cuando lo vieron desaparecer por las escaleras Castle volvió a mirar a Jenny y se acercó a ella mientras la niña empezaba a sonreírle.

—Hey.-Le apretó las mejillas.-¿Qué le pasa a Kevin?

—El caso, lo de los niños… Le ha dejado algo tocado.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Dentro de unos días volverá a ser el de antes.

Sarah acercó sus brazos hacia Rick y le cogió. Espósito era bastante protector con ella, Lanie no dejaba de acariciarla y hacerle cosquillas, pero sus tíos favoritos eran Kate y Rick. Kate la trataba con un poco de 'respeto' por así decirlo y Rick siempre le hacía caras sin que nadie le viera, además de hacer rabiar a Kate lo que hacía que la niña se riera.

—¿Y Kate?

—¿Kate qué?-Le miró.-

—¿Cómo lo lleva?

—Bien.

—¿No se ha puesto algo loca con lo del bebé ahora?

—No. Creo que el empezar a trabajar le ha bajado algo las ganas de ser madre.

—¿Y a ti?

—Me da igual. Lo que ella decida es lo mejor.

—Te tiene tan dominado.-Se rió.-

—¿Y tú a Ryan no?

—También. Pero tú intentas esconderlo.

—Creo que sigue queriendo tener un bebé pero intenta esconderlo un poco.

—¿Ya no hay horarios?

—No.-Respondió enseguida.-Eso te quita mucha presión.

Al ver que tardaban entraron al despacho de Rick, donde dejaron a Sarah jugando con algunos muñecos que llevaba, en el sofá, casi a punto de dormirse.

—Ryan y yo empezamos así y unas semanas después de quitar la 'presión', me quedé embarazada de Sarah.-Dijo mientras volvían a salir.-

—Ya… Los amigos de Kate no es que quieran hacerse tan rápido amigos de los míos.

—¿Siempre usas eso?

—Solo cuando hay menores delante.

—Creo que Kate se va a quedar embarazada.

—Ya.

—Pero pronto.

—No es que ella vaya siempre a pillarme.

—No, pero creo que Kate sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Kate intenta que la deje embarazada sin que me entere?

—Puede.

—¡Lista!

Giraron las cabezas hacia la escalera y vieron como Ryan y Kate bajaban las escaleras. Kate se reía de algo que estaban hablando, pero Ryan seguía un poco decaído.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro. Volveremos a por Sarah a primera hora.

—Podríamos almorzar juntos y os la lleváis.

—Sí, claro. Genial.

—Sí.-Le apoyó Castle.-

—Genial, hasta mañana.

—Adiós.

Castle cerró la puerta y nada más girarse se golpeó contra ella cuando Kate saltó encima de él.

—Quiero un bebé.

—Lo sé.

—Ya.

—Sí, claro.-Rió.-Espera que llame a la fábrica.

—No bromeo, Castle.-Se bajó de él.-

—Y yo tampoco. Pero no es tan fácil hacer un bebé.

—Ni tampoco tan difícil.

—Solo hay que esperar.

—Lo intentamos durante un mes y nada. Ahora lo seguimos intentando, pero nada.

—Tendremos un bebé. Un extremadamente guapo, porque con tus genes y los míos va a ser un rompecorazones. Sea chico o chica.

—Realmente quiero un bebé.

—Lo sé. Pero hasta entonces podemos divertirnos practicando.-La agarró de la cintura.-

—Sí. Vamos a por Sarah.-Se separó rápidamente subiendo las escaleras.-

—Me refería a solos.-Murmuró antes de seguirla.-


	18. Secret Santa

Kate poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, era casi imposible seguir durmiendo con ese delicioso olor de chocolate recién hecho.

Alargó una mano hacia el lado de Rick, pero lo notó frío, como si hiciera minutos que se hubiera ido.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió las persianas dejando entrar la luz, había conseguido un día libre, no uno de verdad, aún tenía que ir para hacer algo de papeleo, pero por suerte estaría en casa antes de la cena.

Bajó por las escaleras y no pudo evitar mirar impresionada a todos lados.

—¿Ya ha llegado Santa Claus?

A Rick casi se le caen un par de adornos al escuchar su voz, pero los logró recoger a tiempo.

No era ningún secreto que la Navidad era su fiesta favorita.

—No, pero dentro de poco lo hará.

Siguió colocando los adornos, hasta que notó como Kate llegaba hasta él y paró un poco.

—¿Crees que me traerá algo?

—No lo sé.-Se acercó a ella.-¿Has sido una buena chica?-La miró.-

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que eres muy mala.-La miro de arriba abajo.-

—Pues entonces pobre de ti, Castle.-Colocó una mano en su hombro.-Si yo soy mala y me quedo sin regalos, tú nunca tendrás los tuyos. Eres mil veces peor que yo.

Se alejó hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar café y Rick la siguió.

—Seré malo, pero te encanta.

—Y a ti también te encanta que sea mala.-Le guiñó un ojo.-

—Oh.-Sonrió.-Alguien se ha levantado con ganas de tontear.

—Puede.-Se mordió el labio.-

—Espero que solo sea conmigo.

—¿Con quién más podría ser?-Dijo antes de volver a acercarse a él y besarle.-Feliz Navidad, Ricky.

—La mejor en mucho tiempo.-Sonrió antes de volver a besarla.-

_KC-RC_

Espósito y Ryan llevaban un par de minutos en la comisaría, haciendo parte de su papeleo.

Era algo extraño el que Beckett faltara, pero desde que Castle y ella se habían casado parecía algo más despreocupada, aunque sin pasarse.

Más tarde escucharon el ruido del ascensor y miraron hacia él antes de ver a una Kate Beckett bastante feliz con un café en la mano.

Los dos detectives se miraron sonriendo y se levantaron.

Cuando Beckett vio como se acercaban a ella levantó una ceja preguntándoles, pero ellos siguieron acercándose a ella, Ryan estando de pie y Espósito sentándose en la silla de Castle, mientras que Beckett colocaba sus cosas.

—¿Y estás horas?-Bromeó Espo.-

—¿Qué pasa?-Dijo sentándose.-

—Últimamente estás muy despistada.-Comentó Ryan.-

—Y no solo en el trabajo.

Beckett volvió a mirarles pero ellos solo seguían sonriendo.

—¿No tenéis trabajo que hacer?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué ocupáis vuestro tiempo preguntándome?

—Porque es más divertido.

—¿En serio?-Sonrió.-¿Queréis saber lo que de verdad me ha pasado?

Miró de un lado a otro y se hizo hacia delante antes de indicarles con unas señas que se acercaran a ella.

—Veréis… ¡A ninguno de los dos os importa lo que haga fuera de esta comisaría!

—No hace falta que nos grites.-Dijo Espo levantándose.-

—Parece que no ha empezado bien el día.-Murmuró Ryan yéndose.-

—Mejor te dejamos.-Empezó a andar hacia su mesa.-

—Ni un comentario de mi matrimonio, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

—Espero que Castle te haya regalado algo, si no, pobre hombre.-Murmuró Espo.-

_KC-RC_

El resto del día se pasó bastante rápido, sobre todo para Rick, quien con la llegada de Alexis a la nueva casa no había parado de colocar más cosas.

Cuando Kate llegó se fijó en una carta que había a su nombre encima de la encimera de la cocina, con el sello de la policía, pero antes de poder abrirla, Alexis y Rick entraron en la cocina, viéndola.

—Kate.-Sonrió la pelirroja.-

—Alexis.-La abrazó.-¿Qué tal?

—Bien. ¿Y tú? Me alegro mucho de verte.-La estrechó más fuerte.-

_KC-RC_

Para Jim era algo bastante extraño el ver como su hija parecía a ser la misma de antes tras quince años, pero también le alegraba, era imposible no hacerlo.

Rick la hacía feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba, era un buen hombre y sabía que no le haría daño, al menos si no valiera la pena el porqué.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que volvía a vivir la Navidad, una Navidad de verdad, y estaba bastante emocionado con esa idea.

La cena había sido fantástica, sentía que todos los Castle y los Beckett eran una sola familia.

Más tarde, Martha insistió en que su hijo les enseñara a ella y a Alexis la casa, para conocerla, aunque el verdadero motivo era que quería darles un poco de tiempo a solas a Kate y a Jim.

Cuando terminaron de recoger las cosas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué tal el matrimonio?

—Bien. Lo único que han cambiado son las bromas de los chicos.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí.

No se sentía muy cómoda diciéndole a su padre que intentaban tener un bebé, ni a él ni a nadie, pero las chicas eran como un apoyo en esto.

—¿Y habéis pensado en bebés?

—Sí.

Al ver como ella parecía algo más reacia a contestar sobre ese tema dejó de hablar, hasta que se fijó en como jugaba con un sobre encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué es?

—¿El qué?

Jim señaló con la cabeza el sobre y Kate se dio cuenta que era la carta de antes.

—Es… La verdad es que no lo sé.-Rió nerviosa.-

—¿Es para ti?

—Sí.

—Es de la policía. Puede que sea importante, ábrela.

—Claro.

Movió la carta un par de veces más y la abrió con cuidado.

No sabía que ponía, sobre todo si era algo importante o no.

La leyó dos veces para ver si lo había creído bien, y lo comprobó de nuevo.

—¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Jim.-

—Pues…-Intentó decir.-

—¿Kate?

Kate dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y vio a Rick, las otras dos pelirrojas estaban algo más detrás, pero nadie dejaba de mirarla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.-Respondió algo temerosa.-

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es…-Rió.-Me están ofreciendo el puesto de capitana de la doce.-Respondió sin creérselo todavía.-

—¿Qué?-Preguntó aún más extrañado.-


	19. The Wild Rover

_Anteriormente en Castle…_

—_Tendremos un bebé. Un extremadamente guapo, porque con tus genes y los míos va a ser un rompecorazones. Sea chico o chica._

_KC-RC_

_La leyó dos veces para ver si lo había creído bien, y lo comprobó de nuevo._

—_¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Jim.-_

—_Pues…-Intentó decir.-_

—_¿Kate? _

—_Es…-Rió.-Me están ofreciendo el puesto de capitana de la doce.-Respondió sin creérselo todavía.-_

—_¿Qué?-Preguntó aún más extrañado.-_

_KC-RC_

Ella no le dijo a nadie más sobre esa carta.

Al parecer Gates había conseguido un puesto mejor y por lo tanto ella la había recomendado como su sustituta, que con sus números, era algo que la dejaba justo en las puertas para ser la nueva capitana.

Había ido a un par de reuniones, pero no estaba del todo convencida para conseguir ese puesto.

Por suerte, para hacerle olvidar un poco todos los temas, Rick había quedado con Ryan y Jenny para hacer una cena entre parejas aprovechando que Sarah se quedaría con sus abuelos.

_KC-RC_

Kate sabía que lo más fácil ya había pasado, pero una vez que el tema dejó de ser el trabajo y lo nuevos logros de Sarah, supo que durante el postre llegaría el momento.

—Pues yo creo que si queréis tener un bebé debes replantearte el trabajar en la doce.-Dijo Jenny.-

—¿Por qué?

—Es un trabajo bastante peligroso, y una vez que tengas a tu hijo en brazos, por mucho que te guste tu trabajo no querrás ponerte en peligro.

—El puesto de capitana sería un buen seguro.-Dijo Rick.-Podrías seguir en todo este mundo pero sin peligro.

—Gates se coge a ese puesto como a su alma.-Bromeó Ryan.-

—Pero Kate tiene un gran expediente. Además, no tendría por qué ser en la doce.

—Yo no voy a marchar de la doce.-Le miró.-

—Pues creo que deberías pensar en tu futuro, lo bueno y lo malo de tus decisiones.

—Tampoco creo que…

—Es algo difícil.-Interrumpió Ryan a su mujer.-Los primeros meses son difíciles, y sinceramente, Kate, creo que sería mejor si dejas la doce.

—Puedo compaginar las dos cosas.

—No, no podrás.

—Podré hacerlo.

—Por favor, se nota claramente que no quieres un bebé, lo deseas. No estoy diciendo que Castle no, pero él es algo más calmado.

—Yo te quiero.-Susurró Castle a Beckett.-

—¿Y?-Ignoró su comentario.-

—Que… Dios.-Sonrió.-Es algo increíble ser padre, no querrás separarte del bebé.

—Lo haré. Puedo perfectamente hacer las dos cosas.

—No creo.

—Logré hacerlo en Washington. Sinceramente creo que si hubiera tomado ese trabajo y Rick no hubiera estado a mi lado, hubiera llegado a ser la mejor.

—Me haces sentirme mal.-Murmuró de nuevo.-

—Pero, vamos, Kate. Tú misma sabes que esta es tu verdadera tú, ya no hay necesidad de vivir metida en tu trabajo para ser feliz.

—Creo que seré una gran capitana y una gran madre al mismo tiempo.

—Eso no lo dudo. Ninguna de las dos. Pero no me niegues que la fuerte de la detective Beckett se volverá más blanda.

—No.

—Te has convertido en eso ahora, Beckett. Acéptalo.

—Pero sigo siendo yo quien resuelve la mayoría de los crímenes.

—Kate…

—Mira, Kate…

—Como equipo.-Añadió la morena.-

—Ya, bueno.-Rió.-No intento enfadarte o algo parecido. Pero si ahora mismo tuvierais un bebé, si Castle te dijera que dejaras la doce y miraras a tu hijo. ¿Qué harías? ¿Seguirías poniéndote en peligro? ¿O te irías a vivir tu vida en paz?

—¿Qué hiciste tú, Ryan?

—¿Por qué no seguimos la cena en paz?-Habló Jenny.-

—Sí, lo mejor.-Le apoyó Rick.-

Kate se enfadó con Kevin, no tenía porqué meterse así en su vida. Claro que podía ser madre y seguir trabajando al mismo tiempo, eso sin dejar de ser buena en lo que hacía.

Lo que no entendía era que Ryan se refería al ir a trabajar y no saber si volvería por la noche, el pensar continuamente, cada vez que estaba en peligro, en que esa mañana era la última vez que vería a su familia.

Rick se apartó un poco de ella enfadado, le habían molestado algunos comentarios. Kate pensó que no era el mejor lugar para discutir que le pasaba, así que simplemente continuaron la cena como si nada.

_KC-RC_

Rick se quitó la chaqueta mientras entraban, pero no esperó a Kate, simplemente subió hasta su habitación, con Kate tras él.

—¿Te pasa algo?-Le preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos.-

—No.

—No juegues ahora a ese juego.

Rick suspiró y se dejó caer en su lado de la cama, todavía mientras Kate estaba sentada en ella.

—No estoy enfadado.

—Rick…

—Si hubieras sido tan feliz sin mí, te hubiera dejado al minuto de saber que te quería.

Se levantó enfadado y fue hacia el baño.

Kate se molestó con ella por haberlo enfadado, sobre todo por una tontería así. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, tocó un par de veces, pero parecía ignorarle.

—Vamos, Rick.

—Acuéstate, Kate. Ya saldré.

—No. No me quiero dormir sabiendo que estás enfadado conmigo.

—No estoy enfadado contigo. Vete a la cama, mañana tienes una reunión importante.

—Todas las reuniones son importantes. Y no me interesan. No más que tú. Sal, por favor.

Unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió.

Rick se apoyó en la puerta y Kate se quedó enfrente de él.

—Lo que dije no era para enfadarte.

—No tengo ganas de discutir. De veras.

—Vamos, Rick. Sabes que no quería decir eso. No de verdad.

—¿Piensas que serías más feliz sin mí?

—Tú eres lo único que me hace realmente feliz.

—Bien.-Cerró la puerta de nuevo.-

—¿Castle? Venga, sal.

—Ya hemos hablado, todo arreglado. Vete a la cama.

—¿Qué tal si salimos y nos reconciliamos?

Rick abrió la puerta un poco y la miró.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo sexo de reconciliación?

—Nunca lo sabrás si no sales.-Le tendió la mano.-

Rick le miró la mano y después a los ojos intentando parecer algo enfadado, pero acabó abriendo la puerta y acercándose a ella mientras le cogía la mano.

—Estoy tan dominado…-Negó con la cabeza.-

—Pero eso te gusta.-Le besó.-


	20. The Final Frontier

**Lo primero, espero que os siga gustando la historia, sobre todo ahora que los capítulos están más salteados, con saltos en el tiempo. Lo segundo, me gustaría actualizar con más frecuencia, pero no tengo muchas ideas, ni tanta inspiración, así que seguiré actualizando cada lunes, ya que no hay capítulo de Castle, hasta que llegue el día del estreno de la temporada. **

**Y ya está, siento todo esto sin importancia, pero para aclarar un poco todo.**

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.**

_KC-RC_

Había dejado la doce.

No oficialmente, casi todo el mundo se había enterado que Gates se marchaba y en todas las quinielas el nombre de Kate ganaba por goleada, pero ella no quería decir nada.

Simplemente aceptó de mala gana cuando Gates la mandó a casa tras un caso. Sabía que Gates quería cuidarla por extraño que sonase, pero ella realmente quería que Kate la sustituyera, y no otra persona.

Se había pasado parte de la mañana en la cama mientras que Rick estaba en su despacho escribiendo, pero después de comer se puso algo 'mimosa', así que no pudo evitar pedirle que se quedara con ella.

—¿Para hacer qué?-Se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina mirándola.-

—Podemos ver Nébula 9.-Rick bufó.-Sé que no te gusta mucho, pero para un día que tengo libre…

—¿Y no podemos ver algo más normal?

—Por favor, solo te pido que pases conmigo algo de tiempo. Que no estés escribiendo todo el día. Por favor.-Suplicó poniendo ojos.-

—Llego muy tarde con el libro, Kate. Entre el accidente, la recuperación, la luna de miel… Casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir.

—¿Y si después de ver los episodios saco mi traje?-Se mordió el labio.-

—¿Tu traje?-Preguntó extrañado.-

—El de teniente Cloe.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

Kate asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él y pasó sus manos por su cintura esperando a que contestara.

—¿Sin máscara?

—Sin máscara.-Prometió.-

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Mucho.-Le besó.-

—Yo… No-No lo sé.

—Vamos, Ricky.-Se acercó más a él.-Por favor.

—¿Me dejas las esposas?

—No.-Respondió al instante.-

—¿Por qué no?

—La última vez me hiciste marcas en las muñecas.

—Porque mueves mucho.

—¿Yo?

—Sí.

—Vale.-Se separó de él.-No quieres acurrucarte bajo una manta con tu increíble mujer y meternos mano. Bien. Pues dilo simplemente.

Se marchó enfadada hacia su despacho, cogió un libro y volvió a meterse en su habitación.

Rick se sintió algo mal por ella, pero si de veras querían irse de escapada romántica o algo parecido por el día de san Valentín, tenía que hacerlo.

_KC-RC_

Después de escribir un par de capítulos, se aburría un poco y tras jugar un rato con el ordenador fue hacia su habitación.

Cuando entró, Kate estaba apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, leyendo.

—¿Sigues enfadada?

Kate no le respondió así que se tumbó junto a ella en la cama. Vio como se movió apartándose un poco de él y la siguió antes de levantar algo la cabeza y colocarla en su regazo.

—¿Sigues enfadada?

Al ver que tampoco obtenía respuesta se levantó y se arrodilló en la cama esta vez colando la cabeza en su hombro y acercando su boca a su oreja.

—¿Sigues enfadada?

—Si no te he respondido las dos primeras veces, ¿por qué lo haría a la tercera, Richard?

—¿Porque a la tercera va la vencida?-Sonrió.-

—Cállate.

—Además,-Le besó la mejilla.-ya me has hablado.

—Richard, vuelve a escribir ya que es tan importante para ti.

—No, para mí lo importante eres tú.

—Pues no parecía eso, antes.

—¿Antes cuando he sido un imbécil?

—Sí.

—Porque era mi yo imbécil.

—¿Y este qué es?

—El enamorado locamente de su mujer.-Intentó besarla.-

—Buen intento.-Le apartó.-

—¿Me rechazas? Me hiere.-Se colocó una mano en el pecho.-

—Eso mismo he pensado yo antes.-Le miró.-

—Touché.

—Sí.-Asintió.-

Volvió a centrar su atención en el libro, aunque Rick se abrazó a ella.

—¿Qué haces?

—Abrazarte. ¿No querías abrazos?

—Ahora no.

—Venga, Kate. No te enfades.

—No estoy enfadada.

—Eres muy mala actriz, cariño.

—Te he dicho que no me llames cariño.

—¿Nena?

—Menos. Kate, mi nombre es Kate.

—Lo dice la que siempre me llama cariño.

—Tú no te quejas, yo sí.

—No me quejo porque me gusta que me llames así.

—Bien. Pues cállate.

—No.-Le besó la mejilla.-

—Para, me estás agobiando.

—¿Quieres hacer un bebé?

—No me vengas con ese tema ahora.

—Vamos, Kate. Por favor.

—Ahora soy yo quien no quiere.

—Podemos ver Nébula 9, y también esas películas tan malas que te gustan.

—¿Películas malas que me gustan?-Le miró enfadada.-

—Pero que como te quiero me gustan igual que a ti.-Sonrió.-

—Te va a costar muchas películas y mimos para que se me pase el enfado.

—Lo sé, pero vale la pena.

—Vale.

—¿Vale?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces…

—Se acabó el libro.-Dijo lanzándolo.-

Se subió encima de él besándolo. Poco a poco fue bajando sus labios por su cuello y mordiéndole. Realmente estaba enfadada, pero también tenía muchas ganas de estar con él.

Rick se dejaba hacer, le encantaba cuando Kate se ponía en plan mandona. Le quitó la camiseta del pijama y cuando Kate le ayudaba a quitarse la suya su teléfono empezó a sonar.

—¿Quién es?

—No me interesa.-Le quitó la camiseta.-

—¿Y si es Gates? ¿Un asesinato?

—Ya me fastidió un día, no más.-Volvió a besarle.-

Y de veras no les importó nada más, ni que fuera un asesinato o algo importante, solo ellos.

Quizás no fue tan mal consejo eso de dejar los horarios. Probablemente el bebé llegaría en el momento oportuno, cuando menos se lo esperaran.


End file.
